


Exploring the Stables

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bestiality, Corruption, Cum Inflation, F/F, Horses, Mind Break, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: A companion series of side stories to Taming the Fox, however reading that isn't needed to understand or enjoy the story.  Based off the various Horse Stable pictures done by H-Artist Aka6, I'll be writing a story based off picture of his for each chapter, see Chapter 0 Index for more info.





	1. Chapter 0: Index and Info

So each chapter will adapt a specific Aka6 picture, I'll write a chapter for this every 4th or 5th story in all likelihood and there'll be a total of 10 chapters, one for each picture.  If Aka6 releases pictures for more league girls while I write these they'll be moved to the end of the line for release order.  The current order is of release is as follows as well as a link to the picture I'll be adapting for their chapter.  So for someone like Syndra who has [two](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/539882/Unleashed-horse) [pictures](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/565622/The-dick-sovereign) I'll add a link for which specific image I'll be writing the chapter about, something like vaginal vs anal might change but I'll try and keep it 100% true to the picture linked.

1st - [Katarina & Lux](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/434251/Horsing-around)

2nd - [Sona](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/377767/Making-milk)

3rd - [Syndra](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/539882/Unleashed-horse)

4th - [Shyvana](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/407571/Undocumented-Labor)

5th - [Caitlyn](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/577157/the-sheriff-and-shetland)

6th - [Karma & LeBlanc](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/436389/East-VS-Weast)

7th - [Vi](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/540087/One-girl-horsing-crew)

8th - [Fiora](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/566153/nobility-and-composure)

9th - [Sivir](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/421366/Better-suck)

10th - [Kayle](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/408528/Holy-cow)

11th - [Riven](https://i.imgur.com/XKG7KHb.jpg)

If anyone is new and is wondering how the order was determined [I took a poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/15203757/r) after finishing Taming the Fox and asked people to vote on who they'd like to see first and I'd take that pool's results as the release order for this story.  Each chapter should differ at least slightly from the other chapters and Taming the Fox so you won't be just reading a copy of a different chapter but with a different girl getting fucked by a horse.  The first chapter will be posted soon enough but depending on how classes go for me it might be longer than I'd like for me to get the Katarina & Lux chapter out.


	2. A Noxian Stablehand (Kat x Lux x Horse)

Authors Note: So here's the first chapter of Exploring the Stables, the first of my 11 chapters that I plan to do for the series.  It was a long time coming and about 30 hours later than I meant to post it, but hey it's here and done, that's why counts right?  Anyways I'm almost done with my college semester and won't have to go two or three weeks without posting, I'm gonna have way more time to free write random stuff and clear my que.  Including the 23k words of Cait/Vi stories that I have unfinished, been putting that off for a while now and have to finish those up, that's top priority.  Also I'm thinking of starting a discord server just for fans and I to better be able to talk as well as keep you all updated on what's going on with me in case I'm not able to post a story for some reason, if you're interested in something like that let me know, kinda wanting to gauge interest in that sort of thing.  Well I'll keep this author's note shorter than normal, if anyone does want to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions/requests or just talk about random fetishes or other stuff then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com.  You could also add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), I'm on reddit /u/Aofumix.  Hope you all like the story and have a good rest of your day. 

Link to the Pic this chapter is based off of: [Please show Aka6 some love, he makes great artwork](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/434251/Horsing-around)

* * *

She was late, Katarina couldn’t believe that her match had gone on so for long, she hadn’t expected it to take over an hour to finally win.  It felt great to win a match for once, her recent matches had been shit shows to say the least, but at least they ended in a reasonable amount of time.  Instead of being able to enjoy her victory all that Katarina could think about was how angry Miss Fortune was going to be when she showed up late, out of uniform, and still needing a shower.  She hadn’t been late to the stables ever since MF started finding new mares, there were only so many studs that needed to be relieved and with more mares it meant Katarina didn’t get to help as many horses as she wanted. 

The moment she left the main League building she broke into a full sprint, she couldn’t afford to be any later than she already was.  Today was the first day in almost a week she available to come to the stables too, and now she was going to be late.  Luckily it wasn’t a terribly long run over and it didn’t take as long as she thought it would.  The stables weren’t exactly hidden per say, however unless you knew the way to get to them you’d never find it.  There were too many twists and paths in the way, somehow Miss Fortune had made it so that it felt like you were in the middle of a farm and yet still made it completely hidden from view.  

All the mares, herself included, thought it was the best spot possible for this.  It wasn’t too far from the league’s main building and yet it was something nobody would ever be able to find on there on own.  Which was surprising given the size of it, there was more than enough room for a showers/changing building which was attached to the stables itself.  It was a large, solid wood structure that looked like it was pulled straight off of a farm.  There were large piles of hay surrounding the outside and had open walls so that you could see just how many horses were occupying the outer stalls, enjoying the sunlight that came through.

Katarina felt herself starting to get a little excited just from looking at all the studs.  She wanted to rush right in but first she had to take care of things to look like a mare, not just act like one.  With some reluctance she ran into the showers instead of the stables themselves, she needed to wash herself of all her sweat first and then get changed.  Once she crossed the doorway into the changing room though Katarina stopped running, she didn’t want to trip and fall or something else equally stupid.  But more so she didn’t want to make a bunch of noise, in the best case scenario she’d be able to shower, change, and grab the horses she was supposed to be taking care of all without Miss Fortune noticing.

She’d probably hear Katarina once she turned on the shower but that was something she just had to live with the possibility of.  There was no way she could take care of the horses without cleaning herself off first, for some reason the best horses in the stables were incredibly picky, and not being clean made them much more irritable and much less enthusiastic.  Since they were the best horses and Katarina was one of the first mares to join she got to use them almost every time they needed relief.  It just meant that she maintained a level of cleanliness that some of the other mares didn’t, she thought of it as a badge of honor though.  That she was so dedicated to taking care of the horses she was willing to clean herself to a near unreasonable level just for the horses.

It was a small and largely pointless thing to take pride in but she did so nonetheless.  Katarina walked over to her wall of cubbies that was setup to hold any change of clothes for the mares.  She found her own with ease, it was one of the closest ones to the showers and all that was in it right now was her clothes to wear for when she took care of the horses.  She didn’t need to wear them right now though, instead she started taking off her leather jacket, the single piece of leather functioned as both her top and her bra.  It took her a minute to take it off but breathed a sigh of relief as her chest was set free from its constraints.

She felt her boobs drop slightly and rest high up on her chest, her boobs were a lot larger than they looked in her top, her job as an assassin meant that she had to keep them compressed and as close to her body as possible.  Now she wasn’t stacked like Miss Fortune or Sona were, but she was at least as large as Syndra or Karma, it was just her clothes made her look significantly smaller than she really was.  But she was just glad that it didn’t feel like she was wearing the tight jacket anymore, her chest freely exposed and able to fully breathe again Katarina set her jacket in her cubby and started taking off her pants.

It took her a minute to undo the various belt buckles that adorned her skin tight leggings before she could actually take them off.  Though once she’d taken off the final belt she threw the mass of them in her cubby with her jacket and mare outfit.  All that was left was for her to take off her panties and leather leggings, they were skintight and a dull black that didn’t reflect light easily, perfect for her job as an assassin.  But that wasn’t all they were good for, more often than she’d like to admit she’d been able to get a clean kill on someone solely because they were staring at her body.  The leggings left almost nothing to the imagination, and while she didn’t exactly get why men were so fixated on her leggings she couldn’t deny that they were unintentionally effective as a distraction.  They came off easily , they were slightly sticky with sweat and didn’t peel off her smooth legs flawlessly but it wasn’t an effort for her to take them off.

She’d taken off her black underwear at the same time as her leggings, she thoughtlessly balled them up and threw them back into her cubby.  Now that she was completely naked there was just the matter of showering and dressing to take care of before she could go into the stables and do her job as a mare.  She grabbed the 4 pieces of her mare outfit and walked towards the showers, knowing that she had a good 10 minutes of cleaning to do in there at least.  It wasn’t easy getting the sweat and scents of Summoner’s Rift off of her, but at this point she was so practiced that cleaning herself thoroughly was almost second nature.

She spent the time showering contemplating which of the horse’s she should go with first.  She always struggled to decide, there were 4 perfectly fuckable studs that she could choose from just to start with.  The fact that she could only let one use her at a time was something she hated, but she only had one pussy and there was nothing she could do to change that fact.  She felt her pussy getting wet and blushed gently, she hadn’t meant to get turned on while showering, it just made for more that she had to clean before leaving.  Katarina made sure to clean up downstairs before washing the rest of herself totally clean.

She spent another 4 or 5 minutes making sure that she hadn’t missed a single spot, if there was any speck of dirt on her than the horses might decide they didn’t feel like performing.  Turning off the water she walked out from under the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off, as well as the few pieces of her mare outfit that she had.  She dried herself off, making sure to clean every inch of herself, the horses she was planning on relieving were picky about the oddest things, so it was best to just clean and dry everything rather than take a small risk.  It meant that she had to make sure her armpits, under her boobs and even the back of her neck were totally clean of any water before she could put her clothes on.

She’d decided to start with the horse she knew had almost a hair trigger for cumming, she hadn’t been able to make it down here in a while and didn’t want to play around or draw things out.  She had an urge to satisfy and needed to take care of it as quick as possible, but she kept her calm and stayed with the order of things, she hadn’t even changed into her new clothes yet and that took priority.  But she didn’t want to wait any longer, spent so long cleaning herself and somehow Miss Fortune hadn’t walked in on her yet, so she’d best not tempt fate and get changed so she could grab her horses before MF found her.

Her mare outfit was a simple one, leaving little to the imagination and covering just enough that her privates were hidden from view and nothing else.  There was a simple black, strapless bra that got the job done and was a welcome change from the constricting jacket she was so used to wearing.  Though the cup of the bra was always dangerously close to falling off, it only ran underneath her bust line, the cups of the bra coming up just enough to cover her nipples while leaving the entire upper half and sides of her boobs uncovered for anyone to see.

It’d taken her weeks to finally figure out how to keep the bra in place, and while it worked well it was an embarrassing thing to have to do just to keep a bra in place.  She looked at the black bra and sighed in resignation at what she’d have to do, it killed her that there was no better option but it was either this or walking around topless.  She reached up and pinched her nipples, letting out a soft moan at the slight stimulation.  The only way she’d ever found to keep her bra in place was for her nipples to be erect, otherwise it’d slip right off and leave her topless.  She pinched and rolled her nipples between her index finger and her thumb, the cold air of the shower hitting her and making the growing heat inside her even more noticeable.  Her nipples quickly got rock hard, Katarina breathed a sigh of relief that it happened so quickly, sometimes it took several minutes for them to get hard enough to support her bra.

She grabbed the bra, reached behind her and hooked it together before pulling the cups of the bra up above her nipples and pushing her boobs into place.  She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment at having to do something like that just to put on a bra but she just kept telling herself that it was needed if she was going to wear an outfit befitting a mare.  She tried to take her mind off of that though by continuing to dress.  She pulled on her black leggings one at a time, careful to not fall over.  For some reason Miss Fortune had decided that they just HAD to end with horse hoof heels, it was a slightly tacky choice but Katarina couldn’t deny that they helped complete the image that they were breeding mares for the horses.  That they were their mates both sexually but also in appearance.  She just wished they were a little easier to walk in…

After pulling up the leggings on each of her legs that left only two things left to put on, she grabbed the two evening gloves that she’d put on.  They weren’t really evening gloves because they cut off around the wrist but it was the closest thing Katarina knew to call them.  It was more like someone had taken her leggings and made them for her arms, they cut off well before her wrists and stopped about 4 inches before elbow.  They were black with a thick grey band around both ends, they didn’t serve a purpose but they looked nice when paired with her leggings so she put up with them.

She grabbed the “ _underwear_ ” that went with her outfit, technically they covered up her pussy but it did such a poor job that Katarina contemplated whether they were actually necessary.  It was a thong that had a small triangle at the front to cover her pussy and that was about it.  There was a small bit of cloth at the back but she’d learned by now that her ass was big enough that what little of the underwear there was got swallowed up and was impossible to notice.  Still though it was part of her outfit and she had her job as a mare to do so she wore it even if it did nothing to really cover her privates.

Right as she started pulling them up she heard soft footfalls behind her, Katarina didn’t even bother turning around and to see who was in the doorway.  She knew that it could only be one person, she was foolish to think that she’d be able to get dressed and grab her horses without getting caught.  She let out a sigh and finished pulling up her panties, she took a small bit of solace in the fact that Miss Fortune had at least waited until she’d finished dressing before showing up though.  Now she’d just have to wait for MF to finish lecturing her about being late and then get her studs without further interruption.

She was about to turn around and try to talk first when she felt Miss Fortune’s hot breath against her ear. “Well who do we have here?  Is that Katarina?  But wouldn’t that make her late?  Well that couldn’t be the case, we all know how much she loves the horses here and if she were late than she wouldn’t be able to get all the horses she wanted, let alone picking out specific ones…”  Katarina grit her teeth, she knew that Miss Fortune would pull something like this, she wanted to say something but held back knowing that MF was right.  She was late and there was a good chance that the other mares already picked out their studs for the day.

Miss Fortune started talking again, “Well I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that I saved your four  _favorite_  horses for you.”  Katarina held back her smile, she hadn’t expected Miss Fortune to do something so considerate for her, she knew there was probably a catch to it, but maybe it was out of consideration for her being one of the first mares to join.  Katarina wanted to thank MF for her kind gesture, though held off until she’d heard everything that the Bounty Hunter had to say first.

“After all we all know how attached you are to your favorite studs, you never feel satisfied unless you’re with them don’t you?”  Katarina blushed, she didn’t think that MF would be that upfront about it all, however she also wasn’t lying, and there was a dissatisfaction that lingered whenever she couldn’t help out her normal studs.  Katarina was pulled backwards, Miss Fortune pulling her into a soft embrace, her hands were almost possessively caressing her stomach and she felt something soft, with two hard tips pressing into her back.  She tried turning her head in shock, she knew what it was but also held a shade of disbelief.  However, she couldn’t turn her head to see behind her, Miss Fortune’s face was right next to the side of her and blocked the view.

“Besides, there aren’t many studs that’re able to fill you with more cum than you can hold.”  As if to emphasize her point Miss Fortune pressed her hands down right above Katarina’s panties.  Katarina turned as scarlet as her hair, Miss Fortune was pressing down right on top of her womb.  Miss Fortune smiled at Katarina’s embarrassment, “Somehow you’re just able to hold gallons of cum inside you, I don’t get it but it must feel great having all of that, hot, sticky,  _virile_  seed floating around, trying desperately to impregnate you.”  Katarina could feel herself starting to get wet again, she didn’t want to admit it but Miss Fortune’s dirty talk was both arousing and perfectly spot on.

Miss Fortune let go of her, unwrapping her arms from around Katarina and taking a step back, no longer pressing herself against the noxian assassin.  Katarina turned around to look at Miss Fortune, her scarlet blush still incredibly noticeable on her face and only getting more red as she saw Miss Fortune’s outfit, or lack thereof.  She stammered for a moment, unable to find any words to say before finally getting a coherent sentence out, “Why are you naked!?”  Miss Fortune was wearing nothing except for her black and white cow pattern leggings, leaving her tits and pussy on full display.  Katarina was shocked, sure the mares outfit was a skimpy swimsuit at best but at least it covered things, besides Sona it was rare for anyone to be naked outside of the showers and breeding pens.  And they certainly didn’t go around groping each on the occasions they were naked.

Miss Fortune gave Katarina a puzzled look, “So wait, you’re fine having sex with horses, but me walking around naked is weird?  Well... if you must know it’s because there’s a new mare that I’m breaking in and she just looks too sexy without any real clothes on.  So to keep her from asking for the bra and matching panties I just took mine off, is it so hard to appreciate a sexy girl every now and again Kat?  Maybe you should give it a try sometime, you’d look great just walking around here shameless, maybe you'd even excite the studs a bit sooner than normal.”

Miss Fortune’s tone was joking but Katarina knew by the look in her eyes that MF was actually serious about her proposal.  “No, I’m here for the horses and only them, I’m not some piece of walking eye candy for you.  Now if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna go get the horses that you saved for me, thanks for that by the way, though put some thought into getting dressed.”  Katarina started walking out of the showers, she’d changed clothes and now all this conversation was doing was even further delaying her from taking care of the horses.

“Oh wait, I forgot to mention something Kat.”  Katarina stopped for a second, there it was, the catch that she knew MF would have for reserving the horses while she was late.  “I know that I said I held your 4 favorite horses for you, but that was a bit of a lie, I’m gonna need two of them to help train that new mare once she wakes up from being fucked silly.  So you’re gonna have to make due with just two of them, but I’ll be nice and let you pick which two you want to take.”  Katarina let out a defeated sigh, she’d hoped that she’d be punished later on and not today, but she knew that Miss Fortune was being unusually nice about this whole ordeal, it was best to take her on the offer and be grateful she at least got to pick out her studs.  Hanging her head a bit Katarina walked out of the showers giving only a slight nod of acknowledgment that she’d heard Miss Fortune.

* * *

Katarina walked to the entrance of the stables, the best horses were closest to the entrance in case they ever needed to be let outside.  It also gave the most sunlight out of all of the sleeping pens and overall was just the best spot for any of the horses to be.  Of course they took great care of all of the horses here, sexually of course, but also physically, making sure they were groomed, cleaned and had an exceptional quality of living.  But still, the ones that performed best were treated just a bit better than the other studs, which is why Katarina always picked the horses next to the entrance.  The other horses were good, but these were the ones that always left her knees shaking and heart racing afterwards.

It took her a few minutes to walk to the entrance from the showers, but waiting there for her were 4 horses just like Miss Fortune had promised.  She didn’t need to think about which two she was going to get though, she’d made up her mind on that matter even before leaving the changing rooms.  The two she grabbed was the one she always started with as well as the one that she almost always took care of last.  The first one was always ready to go and could constantly cum, even now glancing at the horse she could see its cock getting harder already.  It knew her on sight and whenever she’d walk by it’d start getting hard in anticipation.  She was glad that the horse was eager too, MF had gotten her a little worked up with all that talk in the shower, so a quick start was something she was looking for.

The other horse was a slow starter and was hard to make cum, but its loads were absolutely massive and it had a cock to match.  She knew that anything the first horse couldn’t take care of the 2nd horse would be perfectly suited to finish off.  She opened both the gates to their pens, grabbed their reins and started leading them to her mating pen.  She was lucky enough to have one of the largest pens in the stables, it had a table long enough that two or three mares could fit on it at once, though she’d never done anything of the sort.  But she did take full advantage of the extra space, it let her keep multiple studs in the pen and made it so she didn’t have to try and walk to each one’s pen.  By the end of a day she, at best, had trouble still walking so being able to keep them all in the same pen with her was a luxury she wasn’t sure she’d be able to live without.

She grabbed the reins of the horse she wasn’t going to start with, she walked it over to a pile of hay, she stroked its side while, waiting for it to start eating.  She wanted to make sure it was at least somewhat pre-occupied before she got started with the other horse.  She glanced over at it and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was already completely hard and ready.  She smiled at the familiar sight, its cock was 18 inches long, nothing absurd like some of the other horses but also much larger than anything else she’d ever be able to find.  She felt herself getting wetter just from looking at it, looking at the horse’s throbbing member was making her remember every time it’d fucked her.

She could barely hold back her excitement, she could feel her panties getting soaked in her arousal.  She make one last check that her 2nd horse was eating and seeing that it’d started chewing on some she stopped stroking it’s coat and started walking towards the table.  She grabbed onto the horse’s reins, leading it to the table, the horse let out a short, but powerful snort and threw its head back.  Katarina took that as a signal that the horse was just as excited as she was, the moment it was close enough to the table the horse’s front legs came up and slammed down onto the hard wooden table top.  Katarina smiled at the display of impatience that the horse had, it wasn’t messing around, its cock was already level with the surface of the table and she could see its head leaking pre-cum onto the table.

As much as she would’ve loved to clean that up and clean the horse’s member first she couldn’t wait anymore herself, she climbed onto the table and crawled around the horse, settling herself between its legs.  She laid down on her back, lifting her head up and looking down between her breasts at the horse’s cock between her legs.  It was just as large and intimidating as she remembered, the head of its cock flared so much that it was hard for her to see the rest of its shaft.

Looking at it Katarina got fed up with waiting, there was no reason for her to hold herself back anymore.  She could admire its cock after it was covered with her pussy’s juices and its own cum.  She pushed herself towards the head of its cock, the head of its cock twitching as she pressed her covered up pussy against the hot meat.  She could feel her breaths getting heavier, she needed the horse inside of her already and lifted her knees and spread her legs, the thin and almost pointless panties were all that stood in the way of her getting fucked.

For a split second the thought crossed her mind that Miss Fortune might be onto something walking around naked but the thought was pushed out of her mind as quickly as it came.  She pushed her legs against the sides of the horse’s chest, making sure she’d be able to slide across the table.  Once she was sure that she’d be able to push and pull herself using just her legs she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and started pulling them up.  The moment she felt the cold air of the stable and the hot head of the horse’s cock on her pussy she pushed herself down the table as hard as she could.

The first three inches of the horse’s cock were slammed inside of her tight cunt instantly, Kat’s eyes rolled into the back of her head slightly.  She bit down on her lip and let out a high pitch moan between her teeth, the feeling of finally having the horse inside of her was everything she’d hoped.  She could feel her pussy getting stretched wide to accommodate the horse’s thick cock, her lips gripping onto the horse’s shaft desperately.  Katarina was so worked up she could feel herself getting close to cumming already.  It’d been far too long since she was able to come to the stables, but everything about this made the wait entirely worth it.

As much as she wanted to just lay there and enjoy the feeling of the horse’s initial penetration Katarina knew that this wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy either of them.  She pressed her legs against the horse’s sides as hard as she could and kept pushing herself onto its cock.  The thick member slowly going deeper and deeper inside of her one inch at a time.  Katarina had to stop biting her lip, the pleasure of finally getting her pussy filled was too much to hold herself back.  She started moaning freely, the lewd sounds of her pleasure filling the air, Katarina felt herself blush even harder at hearing her own moans.  She had forgot just how sexy someone moaning could sound and was getting excited from her own moans.

It only encouraged her to seek out more pleasure, she started pushing herself onto the horse’s cock with even more vigor.  She felt her cunt getting spread wider by the second as she fit more of its cock inside of her.  Half of the horse’s 18 inch cock was inside of her, the feeling of having 9 inches of thick and hot horse cock inside of her was only making her lust for more.  She could feel the head of its cock flaring inside of her, causing her to moan louder and for her legs to shake slightly.  She tried to keep her legs in place though, her feet squeezing the horse’s sides desperately, if her feet fell she didn’t know if she’d be able to get them back up.  She needed them on his chest otherwise she wouldn’t be able to push herself onto its cock otherwise.

She could already feel that her arms were weak and numb with pleasure and the heat blooming from her crotch made her hips tremble.  She could tell that her orgasm was building, and fast too, the excitement of finally getting to have a horse inside of her after so long, combined with the size of the cock spreading her was starting to drive her crazy.  She pulled herself further onto the cock, looking down and seeing her stomach start to bulge as its hard shaft became outlined through her skin. 

Katarina blushed, lust was all that was running through her mind, the sight of the horse’s cock spreading her was the last bit of encouragement she needed to ram the cock home.  She could tell her womb was yearning for the horse’s spunk and she was in agreement.  She stayed still for a minute, catching her breath from having been moaning so much.  She only stayed idle for a minute though, her body refusing to do anything except remind her that she needed the horse further inside of her.  All the way inside of her.

Katarina readied herself on last time and pushed herself off the horse’s cock by just an inch.  The feeling of its wide cockhead was making her pussy tremble with pleasure, she felt like her hips and legs were going to give out any second now.  But that only spurred her on further, she had her legs stretched completely straight, her feet pushing against the sides of the horse with so much pressure that her feet were starting to hurt.  But she wasn’t even the slightest bit focused on that, instead her entire attention was given to fitting the rest of this stud’s cock inside of her.

With her legs braced and her pussy a waterfall of desire she bent her knees as forcefully as she could.  Her hips lifted up off the table as she impaled herself onto the cock, her moaning cut off suddenly as she felt all 18 inches of the horse’s cock stretch and fill her cunt.  She wanted to scream in pleasure but her whole body had seized up.  It felt like she was tied down without any way to move, her body unresponsive to anything except the pleasure traveling up her body.  She could feel her orgasm was running through her body like lightning, making her already tense muscles seize up even more.

Katarina only had a moment to think about all of that though before her orgasm took over the rest of her thoughts.  The total pleasure coming from her cunt making her forget about almost everything else going on around her.  All she could think of was how amazing the horse felt, how it’d spread her wide, filling every inch of her vagina with its hot cock.  How the head was flaring wider than ever, stretching her deepest parts beyond anything Katarina had ever known.  The feeling of its tip pressing against her cervix, the twitching of its cock as it knocked against the entrance to her womb.

Katarina’s eyes suddenly widened, the fog of lust and sex that’d been consuming her mind clearing for a second as realization hit her.  But right as she realized what was about to happen she felt the horse’s cockhead flare even wider, she reflexively threw her head back at the feeling.  Though that pleasure was instantly replaced as she felt a powerful, hot jet of cum shoot out of the horse’s cock.  Her cervix readily accepting the shot of jizz inside of her womb right as the horse shot another thick rope of cum inside of her.  Katarina’s eyes rolled into her head and she felt herself start cumming again.  The horse’s seed filling her most inner spots, flooding her womb with its cum and making her feel complete.

Her pussy clamped down on the horse’s member, squeezing it, trying to milk it of all the cum it could shoot inside of her.  Katarina’s mind was sent reeling with pleasure every time the horse shot another rope of cum inside of her pussy.  Its cock throbbing and trembling every time before shooting another massive, thick and sticky string of cum to flood her insides.  Katarina didn’t let a drop of it escape, her womb accepting every strand of cum the horse gave her and refusing it let it leave her baby maker.  She could feel her stomach inflating and womb expanding to hold all of the virile sperm that the horse was giving her.

The sensations coming from her womb, cervix and pussy were all that she could feel.  Her arms and legs tightened up and pulled as close to her body as possible, making her knees bend even further and pushing the cock even harder against her cervix.  She was trapped, a slave to her desires as the horse filled her with its cum.  Katarina wanted it to go on forever.  The fog of lust was once again clouding her mind and she was lost in it, the horse just making her lose herself even more every time it throbbed and filled her even further.

She let the fog consume her mind, lying there and just letting the horse cum to its hearts content.  She couldn’t do anything to stop it, and didn’t want to do anything to stop it, so she let the horse fill her womb with all the cum it’d let her take.  The horse’s shots were getting less intense though, not as large or powerful as that first shot that sent her reeling had been.  She could tell that the horse’s ejaculation was starting to taper off.  Her own orgasm was starting to die down as well, the feelings of pleasure subsiding as the horse stopped convulsing her entire pussy with its throbbing.

As she started to come down from her orgasm though Katarina started to lose feeling in her arms and legs, they weren’t rigid or paralyzed in place anymore.  Instead she just couldn’t make them do anything, she lifted her head to try and see if she really had lost feeling in them or if they were being weighed down by something.  She blushed and forgot about that though, instead she was staring at her own stomach.  It looked like she was several months pregnant, her stomach was visibly and noticeably bulging, and not from having the horse inside of her either.  Instead the sheer amount of cum that’d been pumped inside of her had caused her skin to swell and make her look pregnant.

She blushed and could feel her pussy getting even wetter at the sight though, she’d always been able to take a load of cum easily but this was the most she’d ever held inside of her at once.  Now she knew why it felt like her womb was stretched and flooded more than normal, because it had been stretched and filled more than ever before.  She could feel the hot seed swirling around inside of her womb, the sensation turning her cheeks as scarlet as her hair.  She’d almost forgotten just how satisfying fucking a horse could be, but she still knew the dangers of having so much cum in her for any given period of time.  Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for a new assault of pleasures she tried moving her legs to push herself off the horse’s massive member.

But as she tried to unbend her knees she found herself unable to do so, she was starting to get some feeling back in them and thought she should’ve been able to move but it wasn’t working.  She started to panic a little, worried that she’d hurt herself in some way, eyes widening with worry she looked up at her legs.  She saw that her ankles were covered with a small piece of cloth and had one of her belts wrapped around them, she was puzzled and looked at her other ankle only to see the same thing.  Her legs weren’t pressed up against the horse’s flanks anymore, instead hanging to the side, tied down by her belts and connected to a support beam in the ceiling.  She knew she hadn’t done it and couldn’t figure out how this possible could’ve happened.  Any feelings of panic that Katarina had been feeling was now replaced with intense confusion and curiosity.

She tried to move up and start untying the belt when she realized that with a belly full of cum like this she wasn’t able to sit up even halfway to reach the belts.  The feelings of curiosity started melting away, once again replaced by nervousness and a growing sense of panic.  She didn’t know how this’d happened and certainly didn’t know how she’d even begin to get herself out of this spot.  She was ready to call for someone to help her out of this embarrassing situation when she saw a head of bright blond hair in the corner underneath her other horse.

Katarina’s eyes widened in surprise and anger as she saw Lux on her knees, one hand stroking off her other horse and her other hand fondling its balls.  The light mage was on her knees wearing a black and blue pair of cow print leggings, evening gloves that matched the kind all the other mares wore and a black and blue thong and bra.  The thong covered just as much of her crotch as Katarina’s had, before she pushed them up to her thighs, and her bra that crossed up to cover the middle but not the top or bottom of her breasts.  The lingerie made no sense to Katarina, she didn’t know how the bra stood in place but decided not to question it, and the lace waistband on her panties was so high that it resting on her waists, drawing a V that pointed straight at her cunt.  Katarina forgot about her legs being tied up and instead was focused entirely on Lux trying to steal one of her studs.  “Lux, what the HELL do you think you’re doing!?”  Katarina’s tone was harsh, and much more solid than you’d expect from someone who’d just cum.  

Lux seemed to perk up a bit at Katarina’s harsh words though, visibly unphased by the anger that was just hurled her way.  “I got done for the day but wanted to have more fun and figured since you were late you wouldn’t mind me borrowing this big guy here.”  To emphasis her point Lux stopped stroking the horse’s shaft and rested her forearm on top of its erect cock.  From elbow to hand the horse’s fuckstick looked to be at least twice the length of her arm.  Katarina only got angrier, first lux was trying to steal from her and now she was showing off just how much she was gonna take away.  Katarina tried again to lift herself up enough to reach the belts that were keeping her in the air, but again she couldn’t even come close to reaching them.

“Oh come on, you think I’d tie only your feet if I thought you’d be able to get free?  Of course not, besides you were cumming for so long I had all the time I needed to make sure that your belts are tied as tight as possible.  Thanks for leaving those in the changing room by the way, Miss Fortune took all of our rope for that new mare she’s breaking in.”  Katarina could feel her stomach sinking fast, she was realizing that Lux had tied her as well as she was boasting.  There was no way for her to reach the belts with the horse’s cock still inside her especially since it was as hard as ever she wasn’t sure if there was a chance of her stopping Lux.

She didn’t have any other choice, it killed her pride to humiliate herself like this but it was better than losing one of the two horse’s she had today.  “Lux please, we can work something out, don’t take that horse away, Miss Fortune only let me have two and I haven’t been here in almost a week.  How about you let me go, and we trade, I’ll go with that horse and you can help this horse.”  Katarina cocked her head to the side, pointing at the horse still hilted inside of her.  She saw lux give her a puzzled look and for a moment Katarina was hoping that she’d take the trade.  At worst she just let Lux use the stud she’d already fucked and at best once free she could turn the tables on Lux and get both horses to herself without further interruption.

Lux stayed in thought for a minute, the quizzical look not leaving her face, it was giving Katarina a shred of hope in the situation.  She might get her way after all, Lux started walking forward though, staring directly at Katarina belly.  If Kat could’ve blushed any harder she would’ve, Lux was staring at her cum inflated belly, it was a position she’d never thought she’d be in.  The realization of just how absurd she must look packed full of jizz finally hitting her.  But as much as she wished she could hide it from sight Katarina knew that she wanted it on full display.  That it was a sort of visible badge showing just how good she was at taking care of the studs.  Still though, it was something that was embarrassing to have stared at and she wished Lux didn’t look at her so intensely.

Lux stopped right next to the Katarina and the horse, she looked up and down Katarina’s entire body.  The quizzical look turning to one of pure confusion, like she couldn’t understand what had just been said.  Katarina was about to ask what Lux was thinking when she turned around walking towards the back of the horse and out of Katarina’s view.  Once again though the light mage’s timing was impeccable, her head just barely popping into view.  She made eye contact with Lux before the light mage looked up at the horse’s balls, “Well that doesn’t sound fair at all Katarina, you should finish what you’ve started before trying to move onto something else.  I mean after all look at how much he’s already shot inside of you.”

Lux reached up and squeezed both of the horse’s balls, her small hands unable to hold all of the massive cumsacks.  Katarina let out a loud moan as she felt the horse’s cock jump inside of her.  The head of its cock pressing against the upper walls of her pussy harder than anything she could remember feeling.  Pleasure shot through her body as she realized just how sensitive she still was after having cum twice uninterrupted.  Right as she was glad that it was only a single pulse from the horse’s massive shaft she saw Lux squeeze its balls again, another powerful throbbing shot up the horse’s cock and Katarina let out another involuntary moan.

She couldn’t stop herself from feeling good, her pussy felt like even the slightest breeze was enough to make her cum.  Her cunt was so sensitive she couldn’t talk, she couldn’t think straight, and couldn’t do anything except moan while the horse’s hard member throbbed powerfully inside of her.  Katarina wanted Lux to stop squeezing the horse’s massive balls, but at the same time she wished she wouldn’t stop, that she’d keep making the horse’s cock throb and pulse inside of her pussy.

But Lux did stop, she got out from under the horse and started walking back to the other stud, “Yeah his balls felt lighter than they should, so I’ll let you have that one and I’ll be borrowing this one for you.”  Lux grabbed the reins of the horse and started walking it over to the table, there was plenty of room to lie down next to Katarina so once she was in front of it she fell backwards onto the hard wooden surface.  Lux’s newly  _borrowed_  horse walking up to the table right as she fell onto it.  The horse’s cock still hard as a rock and pointing straight at Lux as it lifted its feet and slammed them onto the table next to her head.  Lux wasn’t fazed by the noise though, it was something that every mare had learned to get accustomed to.

Lux reached up and stroked the horse’s neck, “Well someone’s a little eager aren’t they, well you’ll have to wait a second, our friend next to us has to have some fun too.”  Lux leaned over and started tapping the leg of the horse still inside Katarina, urging it to start moving on its own.  The horse somehow got the message loud and clear, it slowly started pulling out of Katarina, the horse huffing slightly as it started pulling its 18 inch cock out of her.  Katarina couldn’t do anything but gasp and moan as she felt her entire pussy getting rubbed as its cock pulled out of her.  As much as she wanted to yell at Lux for everything she’d done she couldn’t focus on anything except the painful bliss that was coming from her vagina.

Seeing that the horse was finally pulling out of Katarina, Lux had a satisfied grin on her face and turned towards the horse’s cock in front of her.  She didn’t feel like she needed to take care of another horse, but the idea of chance to mess with Katarina was something she couldn’t pass up.  She grabbed onto its cock, the thick shaft was blazingly hot to the touch and wide enough she couldn’t even come close to getting her hands around it.  She knew that she wouldn’t be able to stroke something this massive, instead she sat up a bit and got onto her knees.  She started stroking the shaft with one hand and fondled its balls with the other.

Lux felt the horse’s cock throb as she cupped its balls, its cock twitching every time she gently squeezed its cum tanks.  She could feel just how they were bursting with seed, that they were fuller and heavier than anything she’d ever felt.  She could see why Katarina was so particular about her horses, well that just meant that she made a great decision by borrowing this stud from Kat.

But if she remembered right this was a stud that always had trouble cumming, she wasn’t sure, but if that was the case than she really shouldn’t hold herself back.  She was still here to help take care of the horse after all, she leaned down and licked the side of its shaft, the smell of its hot cock filled her head as her nose was pressed against the fuck-stick.  She moaned lightly, a bright blush coming to her face as she felt her pussy start to get a little wet.  She thought that she might’ve been wrong about not needing to help another stud, but she wasn’t sure if she’d been horny and not known it or if the horse’s cock was just that intoxicating.

Regardless Lux started furiously licking, stroking and fondling the horse’s cock and balls, the desire to make it cum growing by the second.  She never thought she’d be able to get turned on this quickly but the sight of Katarina having so much fun with her stud must’ve gotten her hot and bothered without realizing it.  She realized that she’d forgotten about the red headed mare for a second and peaked her eyes up to see what was happening to her, though she didn’t stop her ministrations on the horse’s genitals.  Her eyes widened a bit as she saw Katarina getting fucked full force by her horse, its cock thrusting in and out of her as fast as its hips could go.  She thought that the horse would start back up, but didn’t think it’d get going that quickly.

Katarina had been trying to get Lux’s attention since the light mage had gotten onto her knees.  But right as she was about to yell at her that she shouldn’t dare touch her other stud the horse inside of her had stopped pulling out and slammed back inside.  The impact had forced any words she was going to say right out of her mouth.  She couldn’t even begin to hope to form any words, the horse inside of her pressing up against her cervix again.  Its cock was teasing the entrance and reminding her that her womb was packed full of its cum.  There was a sense of domination that she got from the horse, like it knew she was its bitch and wanted to remind her of that.

Its cock was pressing against every inch of her insides, her cunt unconsciously clamping down on its cock and squeezing it as tight as possible.  It made it so that Katarina felt everything that the horse’s cock did, from the flared head spreading her wider as it moved in and out of her fuckhole to the individual veins of its cock.  It gave the horse’s shaft a ribbed texture and made it was that when it pulled out of her Katarina felt her pussy get stretched slightly wider only to tighten back around the shaft.

The horse started pulling its cock out of her again, its tip no longer pressing against the entrance to her womb.  She could feel just how long its cock was by how the veins spread her pussy slightly as it pulled out of her.  She was uncontrollably moaning, her pussy was still sensitive from cumming twice and the horse fucking her wasn’t making it any better.  It was pulling out of her slowly, the entire length of its cock slowly dragging itself across every inch of her pussy.  She bit her lip to try and keep herself from moaning, she could already feel her orgasm building, the horse’s cock too large and her pussy too sensitive for her to not be getting off already.

The horse showed no signs of slowing down though, it started pulling out of her faster, its cock pulled out halfway.  She looked at the 9 inches of solid horse meat that was coming out of her cunt and bit her lip a little harder.  The entire shaft was glistening in the sunlight, her juices coating its entire shaft and making it sparkle.  The last traces of worry at being tied up left her as she looked at its cock, in that moment all she cared about was getting fucked, the other worries leaving her mind as she looked at the magnificent cock pulling out of her.  Though right as she was starting to truly admire the horse’s cock it was thrust back into her instantly.

Katarina stopped biting her lip and let out a loud, whorish moan.  Her entire pussy burning with lust and passion as the horse spread her wide and stretched her insides with its massive cock.  She couldn’t stay quiet even if she wanted to try, the huge cock pressing against the folds of her insides in all the right ways.  The horse’s cock was pressed up against her womb again, the cum inside of her threatening to burst out.  It was a feeling she desperately wanted and dreaded, she wished and wanted to feel her pussy getting flooded with cum.  But on the other side of the coin the feeling of her stomach being stretched and swollen with cum was terribly arousing on its own and she didn’t want anything else than to keep this stomach of jizz that she had.

The horse didn’t give her any more time to think, it pulled out of her as quickly as it thrust inside of her, leaving Katarina to just throw her head back and moan.  She couldn’t do anything to stop it, she could only lay there and let it fuck her mercilessly.  The veins on its cock giving its shaft a ribbed texture and the flared head the only way for her to know just how much of its cock it was pulling out of her with each thrust.  She couldn’t keep herself from moaning, she threw her head from side to side and her hands trying desperately to hold onto something.  She couldn’t find anything to grab hold of though, she tried putting them behind her head to keep her from banging it onto the table, but that was the best she could do.

The horse was fucking her as hard as it could, it was treating her pussy like a mere cock sleeve, something that it’d use to cum and nothing else.  Every time it thrust back into her it pressed against her cervix, Katarina moaned louder than normal every time it happened.  Normally it was painful having her womb pressed against like this, but she was so horny and worked up from the horse fucking here that all she could feel was pure pleasure.  She was losing herself in the pleasure and lust of the moment, the feeling of the horse stimulating every fold and crevasse of her pussy was making her head spin.  She tried to keep herself from falling to far, looking around the room for something to focus on only to see Lux kneeling next to her.

Katarina’s eyes widened and the shroud of sex covering her mind lifted slightly, she’d forgotten for a bit there that Lux was still taking one of her horses from her.  The slut was still on her knees, squeezing its balls, licking the shaft and stroking the tip of its cock, their eyes met and Lux’s face blushed crimson.  Katarina opened her mouth, to try and tell her to get off of that cock, that it was her stud and Lux couldn’t take it from her.  But as she tried to get the words out her horse slammed into her pussy harder than any of its previous thrusts.  Her eyes screwed shut from the assault on her senses, the pleasure shooting through her body like a lightning bolt.  The thought of Lux stealing her 2nd stud becoming secondary to the brutal pounding that the horse was giving her.

Lux could feel her pussy aching, Katarina was getting slammed into and she was taking it without any difficulties.  Instead of looking like she was in pain or discomfort it seemed like the harder the horse slammed into her pussy the hornier she got.  Every time the horse slammed inside of her Katarina’s stomach jiggled, the cum inside getting knocked around by its cock.  Lux wished that she could be in that spot right now, being used as a plaything by the horse.  Without even noticing she had started stroking the horse harder, fondling its balls more and licking its shaft at a feverish pace.

The smell of its cock and the sight of Katarina getting fucked so hard was making her lose track of what she was doing.  Her mind was on autopilot, she just wanted to get her horse off and see more of Katarina getting pounded.  Their eye contact was broken when the horse started really slamming into Kat’s cunt, but Lux didn’t care at all, she just wanted more visual stimulation.  She could feel her horse getting more impatient by the second though, it was pushing its cock against her hand, and doing it more and more by the minute.  She could feel miniature tremors running along its shaft, the throbbing only getting more intense every time she squeezed its balls.  Lux knew what it probably meant but wasn’t entirely sure, but just in case her suspicions were right she pointed the cock at Katarina.  After all, she was so insistent that this was her horse, so she deserved any cum it shot out, right?

Katarina couldn’t tell if the horse was planning on cumming at all, it felt like it’d been fucking her at a breakneck pace for so long it should’ve blown a few loads by now.  She was getting short of breath from moaning so much, the horse refusing to give her even a second to breathe or prepare herself.  It was just brutally pounding into her, slamming her cunt into submission and making her writhe with pleasure.  Katarina couldn’t take much more, she could feel herself on the verge of orgasm, she tried to keep it from crashing over here, she wanted, needed to cum at the same time as the horse.

But the longer she held her orgasm back the more it grew, the horse kept thrusting inside of her, filling her with its cock and making her moan every time it knocked on her womb.  Katarina had to lay there and hope that the horse would have its fill of her body and cum soon enough, otherwise she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold herself back any longer.  The horse slammed inside of her again, the impact made Katarina finally take notice that her stomach was getting pushed back with each thrust as well.  She could feel the cum in her womb getting sloshed around with each impact, the feeling almost made her cum on the spot.  She resisted the urge though, the horse wasn’t ready yet and the magnificent stud deserved to have its cock squeezed as tight as possible while it drained itself inside of her.

The horse kept its cock pressed inside of her for a second though, Katarina internally breathed a sigh of relief and tried to take a moment to regain her breath and composure.  The horse had a different plan though, the head of its cock flared and spread her deepest places even more than ever before, its cock pressing against new areas and pleasure points that she’d never knew she had.  She moaned softly, her breathing was too heavy to be able to moan loudly, she needed to catch her breath and this was the first chance she got.

But it only lasted for half a second, right as the head finished pressing against her insides Katarina felt a shudder run from the entrance of her pussy all the way to the cervix.  The horse’s cock throbbing constantly inside of her, the realization that she wasn’t the only one holding back her orgasm hit her like a truck.  The entire length of the horse inside of her was twitching and rubbing her pussy in ways that it hadn’t while she was being fucked.  She knew the horse had to be close, she resolved herself to keep on the edge and refuse to cum unless it was with her stud.

The horse seemed to be in agreement, slowly pulling his cock out of her, the extremely flared head dragging along her insides and causing her to feel greater pleasure than before.  Katarina screwed her eyes shut, realizing that it might be harder to keep herself from cumming that she’d thought.  The horse didn’t waste any time though the moment its cock was halfway out of her it slammed back in, hammering inside of her as hard and fast as it could.  She could feel its cock quaking harder and harder with each thrust, the shaft expanding and contracting as the horse came closer and closer to cumming.  Katarina moaned helplessly and different parts of her stretched fuckhole were pushed out further than others, the entire length of the horse’s cock taking on a different feel than before.

Katarina’s cunt desperately clamped down on the horse’s rod, riding it for everything she could.  The horse neighed weakly in response, pulling out almost the entire length of its cock from her pussy, leaving only the head still inside of her.  It stayed there for a second, an immense feeling of emptiness and lust filled Katarina.  She looked at the 17 inches of horse cock ready to slam inside of her, but not with fear, with delighted anticipation at what was about to happen.  The horse pushed the entire length of its cock inside of her one last time, the tip pressing right up against her cervix.  It felt like the horse was demanding entrance to her womb, as the thought came across Katarina’s mind she felt herself break.

Her orgasm came crashing down on her, seizing control of her entire body as she became paralyzed with pleasure.  Blissful, orgasmic release and the horse’s hot and hard cock were the only things on her mind.  She couldn’t keep herself on the edge anymore, her control over herself was pushed away when the horse slammed into her.  She came around the horse’s cock, her pussy convulsing and rubbing against its cock as she let pleasure was over her.  The feeling of relief was incomparable to her previous orgasm, it felt like this one would split her open and leave just a hole for the horse to use.

Her pussy felt like it was on fire, the inferno of desire within her was turned entirely on the cock filling her.  In turn the horse reminded her just what she’d been used for, his cock throbbing one last time as the tip flared wider, covering her cervix and spreading her pussy to its widest yet.  Katarina opened her mouth in a silent shriek of pleasure, the feeling of getting spread that wide was only topped by the pleasure as the horse started cumming inside of her.  Its cock still pressed against her cervix and working as a plug to keep any of its cum from escaping.

Katarina felt new pleasure mounting as she looked down and saw her stomach getting larger by the second, the horse’s cum forcing its way inside of her and filling her womb even further.  A heat bloomed in her womb, the hot and sticky cum awakening new desires inside of her, the idea of carrying around this much of the horse’s cum was everything she never knew she wanted.  To hold this much of its seed, to look utterly pregnant just from having so much sperm packed inside of her.  Katarina came all over again, her own imagination running wild at the thought of lying here as a breeding slave for the stud.

The horse kept pumping her full of cum, its supply seemingly endless, she didn’t know how much the horse’s balls could store but she was thankful for every drop they held.  Her stomach was becoming so swollen that it was level with her knees from where she saw.  There was a noticeable weight pressing down on her now, the cum so tightly packed inside of her that it not only looked like she was pregnant, but felt like it too.  Not a single drop of cum escaped from her womb, her cervix letting in every rope of jizz that the horse shot but refusing to let a single sperm out.

She knew that she should’ve been lost in pleasure, but instead her mind was singularly focused on just how much the horse was giving to her.  Time wasn’t relevant to her, the only thing she was counting was how many shots of cum the horse blessed her with.  The equine cock felt limitless with its load, Katarina could feel miniature orgasms run through her body with each string of semen that the horse gave her.  She laid there and let the horse fill her as much as it wanted, she just sat back and watched her stomach expand slowly with its seed.

Her blissful viewing was interrupted though, strands of white started coating her belly, the bulge becoming whiter by the second.  Katarina realized that it wasn’t just her stomach getting covered, but the rest of her as well, she leaned her head up and tried looking to see what it was.  Instead she just noticed that her stomach, breasts, arms, neck and possibly her face were getting covered in the white substance.

She was puzzled for a second and couldn’t figure out what it was or where it was coming from, she looked to her left to see if it was coming from there but found nothing.  She looked to her right and was reminded that Lux was still there, a massive crimson blush on her face and jacking off her horse at a breakneck pace.  Katarina admired the scene for a second before remembering that Lux was stealing a horse away from her.  She wanted to make some biting remark, but she didn’t get a chance to do so.  Instead the horse fired another rope of cum, the long strand sticking together and covering her face, blinding Katarina.

She blushed deeper and renewed her will to yell until a small amount of the horse’s cum dropped into her mouth.  Katarina tasted the salty and bitter cum, it was like ambrosia to her, she moaned weakly and came again.  Instead of fighting it further she decided to let the horse Lux stole cum in peace, the horse inside of her was starting to finish its orgasm.  She could feel how heavy it was and knew that even if she was untied there’d be no way she could chase after Lux if she tried to walk away with her horse.

That still didn’t keep her from being pissed off about her playing this trick on her, she’d have to pay Lux back for this, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen today.  For now she was just going to let the horses finish their fun, it was their job to take care of them after all, and personal fights shouldn’t get in the way of that.  But she was going to make sure she got back at Lux for this at some point.

Lux was impressed, she’d never seen someone get filled that full of cum, Katarina looked like she was ready to give birth, her stomach was swollen beyond belief.  The fact that she hadn’t let out a single drop of cum either was even more impressive.  The only thing staining the table was Katarina’s own love juices.  There was a bit of cum still on the table from when Lux jacked off her own horse and he over or undershot a strand, but besides that Katarina had done an impressive job keeping everything neat and clean in what was normally a dirty affair.

Still though, Lux had gotten what she came for and looking at Katarina she knew that she had to take further care of this horse.  She had only meant to borrow it from Katarina for a short while, but she decided to actually take it back to her pen, besides looking at Kat’s horse it was clear that they weren’t done just yet.  She crawled out from under her stud and walked to Katarina, her eyes were closed but she wanted to make sure that she was still conscious.  Her eyes were closed but somehow Lux knew that Katarina was still awake, satisfied with the answer she climbed off the table.

Lux grabbed onto the reins of the horse and started walking out of the breeding pen.  But not before turning around and saying one last thing, “Thanks for letting me borrow your spare stud Kat, I’ll make sure to take care of him, I know you’re still busy with that one right there.”  She giggled to herself as she saw Katarina’s head start to pop up, she ignored it though and walked away, her stud still in tow.

As she turned out of the pen and out of Kat’s view she heard the redhead yell out, “WAIT, AREN’T YOU GOING TO UNTIE ME!?”  Lux laughed to herself even harder, she knew she forgot something, but with how wet her pussy was she knew that she couldn’t keep herself, or her stud here, waiting any longer.


	3. A Quiet Day's Work (Sona x Horse)

Author's Note:  Dear god I hope this isn't a total trainwreck of a chapter.  It's either post this now or hold onto it for like 24 hours, and I'd much prefer putting it out now and doing my fully thorough edit later.  If this is unreadable come back in like 18 hours or something and it'll be fixed, my schedule is really wonky lately and it's made it so that posting these is a little awkward.  Combine that with me really trying to post once a week and it leads to some less than ideal situations.  But I still am able to post these and get the work done so that's good!  As for why there wasn't a chapter last week it's because I finished the thing but it's like 23k words long and I like to make sure the requestor's are always completely happy with the final product.  So when I get an all clear on that than I'll post the Cait/Vi story I promised, but that also means that the other Caitlyn/Vi story I mentioned in [Maven's Sovereign Chapter 2 (Check Warnings before reading)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877568/chapters/34087275) aren't going to be totally accurate.  I'll probably just write other random stuff while waiting on the Caitlyn/Vi stories to be ready to post, which means that if anyone has suggestions for stories I'm all ears, I have ideas myself but I like hearing what others have to say on this sort of thing.

As always, if anyone wants to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions/requests or just talk about random fetishes or other stuff then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com. You could also add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), I'm on reddit /u/Aofumix. Hope you all like the story and have a good rest of your day.

Link to the Pic this chapter is based off of: [Please show Aka6 some love, he makes great artwork](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/377767/Making-milk) 

* * *

Sona tried to look as dignified as she could while walking out of the league’s main entrance.  She didn’t want anyone looking at her suspiciously, it wasn’t an unusual sight to see her walking the town of course, what with all the concerts she performs for.  But this time Sona could tell there was an uneasiness in her step, a level of excitement, anticipation, and anxiety that wasn’t normally there. She just wanted to run to the stables, to spend all the time she could there, every time she went it was an experience unlike anything she’d ever done before.

There was no judgment there, no expectations for her to put on airs, nothing that she had to do besides cut loose and be free.  She could blow away all her thoughts and just let herself feel good, everything past that came naturally to her. Her legs trembled at the thought of it all, she hadn’t expected Miss Fortune to be the person who’d show her such a wonderful thing.  But the redhead had done it, Miss Fortune was the reason that she hadn’t felt stressed or unsatisfied in weeks now.

Her dress was starting to feel tighter, like it was clinging to her skin, she desperately wanted to get out of her clothes.  Sona was wearing a scarf on top of her normal strapless blue dress; the additional clothing covered her large chest from any onlookers.  And yet despite that Sona felt like she was more exposed than ever before. As if every curve of her body was being accentuated by her dress.  That it was showing her slim waist, wide hips and long legs, she could’ve sworn that she was wearing a bodysuit rather than her normal free-flowing dress.

Her body was starting to get hot and she could feel a warm blush creeping up her face.  She looked around and while she could tell that no one was staring at her she still didn’t feel comfortable walking around in her current state.  She started walking a little faster, she thought she saw some heads turn her way but Sona wasn’t focused on that. Instead, she was trying to not look behind her, she wasn’t sure if she was leaving a wet trail behind her or not.

* * *

The moment Sona walked into the stables she felt a massive weight lift off her chest, her cheeks were burning and her thighs were starting to make wet noises with each step.  She was happy to finally be free from public view. To be somewhere that she could stop having that prim and proper attitude that the Buvelle household had instilled in her. Sona didn’t waste a moment of time, she took off the scarf covering her chest, threw it to the side and pulled down her dress.  She let out a sigh of relief as her tits were freed from the confines of her dress.

But they didn’t fall free, instead her tits struggled against the “bra” that she was wearing, her massive breasts were desperately trying to fully expose themselves.  Sona felt her cheeks burn hotter, she could barely see the triangle of cloth covering her nipples, only the outline of the fabric was visible to her. The straps of the bra were digging into the back of her neck and shoulder blades.  She’d written to Miss Fortune that her “bra” was way too small, she wasn’t even sure that it’d hold against the strain of holding back her chest. She didn’t even want to risk what might happen if she tried jumping up and down.

Her dress could barely covering herself when she jumped, so expecting something that could only barely cover her nipples to do so was out of the question.  But Sona pushed the thought from her mind for now, standing around thinking about how embarrassing her outfit was didn’t get her any closer to why she came here.  She let go of the hem of her dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her standing in the stable’s changing rooms wearing only the rest of the outfit Miss Fortune gave her.

She wanted to cover herself with her hands, there was so little clothing that she wasn’t sure if being naked would be less embarrassing.  All that she was wearing was a tiny, almost pointless blue cow print thong that only covered her pussy from the front. It didn’t actually cover her pussy either, instead it was just a small string, so with every step she took it’d rub against her like she was tied up.  It made her constantly wet from the stimulation, and left her inner thighs slick with her own arousal wherever she went.

The thong didn’t cover her ass either, the single string always got swallowed by her butt, hiding it from view entirely.  She’d always been a little self-conscious about the size of her ass, it was something that was well hidden by her dress and rarely noticed.  She really loved that about her dresses, they all hid her body rather well, except for her chest, but she’d adjusted to that long ago. But this outfit seemed to want to put all of her body on display like she was just a piece of meat to be looked at for the enjoyment of others.

Sona’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of horses stirring, it made the blush on her face feel like it was scorching hot.  She shuffled her feet, she’d been excited, anxious even, to finally come here, but now that she was faced with the option to do the deed she was finding herself starting to falter.  The appeal of forgetting herself for a while was incredibly appealing, but she was starting to remember just how real everything was. This was something she both loved and loathed about herself, that she could throw herself to the wind like this but she also hated how she’d agonize over every little detail right before she could throw herself into the wind.

She knew that she had to fix this about herself, even if she only fixed it in a small facet of her life.  She didn’t want to agonize over this, it was something she enjoyed so much, there shouldn’t be any hesitation about it.  She should just be able to walk in there and confidently grab a horse without question. The questioning had to end today, she didn’t care if she had to drive herself crazy to do it, this would be a turning point for her.  Readying herself she stepped out of her dress and walked out of the changing room.

With every step Sona felt her anxiety grow, but it was also emboldening her, she felt like her confidence was growing as she got closer to the horses.  Even the anxiety she’d been feeling was starting not to matter as much to her, the excitement of cutting loose was finally starting to take hold. Sona started walking a bit faster, her eyes darting around the stables looking for a horse that seemed the most anxious.

She noticed one of the horses stomping around his pen, it was looking right at her and stomping its feet like it was impatient.  She’d found the horse she was going to take care of, it seemed like some sort of fate. She walked over to it, the horse tracked her every movement as she walked closer to it.  She looked next to its pen and saw that it’d been well over a week since the last time it’d been taken care of by Miss Fortune or herself. But that worked out just fine for her, it meant that she’d be able to do her job as well as hopefully break her anxiety streak.

Miss Fortune had been doing almost all of the work recently, since it was only the two of them right now to taking care of the horses.  If Sona was going to be of use than she needed to take a larger role. Looking around there was no shortage of horses but almost every note of when they were last taken care of was done by Miss Fortune.  Sona felt ashamed for a second, here she was, supposedly MF’s equal and instead she was putting in almost no effort. She knew that just taking care of this one horse today wouldn’t cut it. She’d have to do more than that, otherwise there’d be no real reason for MF to keep her around.

Sona unlocked the gate to the horse’s pen and walked inside, she grabbed onto its reins and tried her best to lead it out of the pen.  The horse stood its ground for a second, stomping its feet, throwing its head back and blowing a loud puff of air out of its nose. Sona frowned slightly at the horse’s stubbornness and tugged on the reins again but the horse refused to move from its spot.  She couldn’t figure out why it’d refuse to move, she looked it up and down to figure out why.

The reason was instantly apparent, the horse had a throbbing erection, its cock was one of the smallest there was in the stables.  Still though, it didn’t keep Sona from being slightly intimidated by its size. The horse’s cock was only 12 inches long and about 2 inches thick, which while massive for any human, put it at the small end for a horse.  Sona could guess why this horse had gone so long without any care, there were other, larger and more aggressive stallions that needed attention and Miss Fortune could only do so much.

Sona looked up and nodded her head, she hoped that the horse would understand that she knew about its “problem” and that it’d get taken care of.  She pulled on its reins again and while the horse didn’t move for a second it threw its head to the side again and took a small step forward. A blush leapt to her face, but it was one that she was happy to have, she couldn’t believe that such a simple gesture would’ve worked.  She lead the horse out of its pen and into the hallway, she just had to lead it to one of the relief pens and she’d be able to take care of the horse.

Closing and locking the gate behind her Sona took a second to wipe clean the small chalkboard next to the horse and mark the date and her name.  She didn’t want Miss Fortune to think that the horse hadn’t been taken care of and certainly didn’t want her thinking that she was still slacking in her duty of taking care of the horses.  Wiping her hands clean of the chalk residue she grabbed the horse’s reins again and started walking it to the relief pens.

It was odd that there were so many of them, it was only Miss Fortune and herself, so they’d really only need two or three of them.  But instead there were far more than that and they were littered throughout the stables. She wasn’t sure if Miss Fortune was trying to make sure there was always one nearby or if she really was planning on using each and every one for other woman.  After all, her an MF had “personal” relief pens, but she’d also said that for now they could ignore that for the most part.

That’d only make sense if Miss Fortune was able to find other girls willing to take care of horses like this.  It’s not like it was a regular stablehand position or something that the typical girl would even entertain the thought of.  She’d only agreed to Miss Fortune’s proposal as a joke, but when she saw just how happy Miss Fortune seemed while helping the horses she’d decided to actually give it a try.  The fact that she enjoyed it so much, if a little nervous about it still, was probably a total fluke.

But something told Sona that she was an exception and that MF wouldn’t have such luck even a second time.  So, if there wasn’t any real likelihood of finding other people to tend to the horses why would there be so many relief pens?  Well, it’s not like Miss Fortune could even really try and find others to help, with how much she was tending to every horses’ needs on top of her responsibilities as a champion there wasn’t any real time for her to go out.  She’d have to work hard and give Miss Fortune some free ti- **BANG!**

Sona’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door getting kicked, the sudden noise made her stop in her tracks and look around.  She had jumped a little at the noise, luckily it didn’t take more than a second to find its source. There was a second horse straining its neck out of its pen and was staring right at her.  She wondered why the stallion might possibly be acting like this, there shouldn’t be any issues with food or water.

Right as Sona finished that thought she felt like an idiot for thinking anything like that.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw the small chalkboard next to the horse’s pen. The last time that Miss Fortune had taken care of him was two weeks ago, that was probably the longest time she’d seen a horse go without any relief.  She didn’t even need to look down at it to know why the horse was staring at her so much. There was only one thing that could be the focus of the horse’s attention and it posed a problem for Sona.

The way she saw it there were two options in front of her, but she wasn’t particularly happy with either one.  The first was that she could either try and take care of both horses one after the other and hope that she wouldn’t exhaust herself taking care of the first one.  Ideally, it’d be easy enough and she’d be able to start working through the horses like Miss Fortune does, relieving the bounty hunter of some of her workload. The only other real problem with that was she didn’t know which one to start with and it was possible she wouldn’t be able to relieve both of them back to back.

She could also just take the horse she was leading back to its pen and help this new horse instead.  One week was a long time to go without at least some relief here, but it happened occasionally and wasn’t anything that exceptional.  But two weeks was something she’d never seen before, she didn’t know a lot about horse biology but she had a feeling that two weeks was getting a little too long for what should be the upper limit here.

It would also let her be done with everything assuming she could only help one horse today.  Instead of relieving one horse and then having to lead both back to their pen and leaving the other horse disappointed she’d take care of that before it really became an issue.  But that just felt wrong to her, she’d already led one out of its pen, ditching it halfway in like this didn’t sit right with her. Sona couldn’t make up her mind on which she should go with.

Then a third option popped into her head.

* * *

 ****Sona had led both stallions into the relief pen without a hitch, but she was slightly nervous and more than a little anxious about what she was planning on doing.  Neither Miss Fortune or herself had tried anything like this before and she wasn’t sure if Miss Fortune would be entirely happy about it either. But that was a problem she could worry about later, for right now she wanted to get things done and settle the anxious feeling inside of her.  And looking at the stallions she knew just what she’d replace those feelings with.

She looked at the first horse she’d grabbed, it had a nice shiny brown coat, she realized she’d never even thought about taking care of their coat.  It made her wonder just what else Miss Fortune did to take care of all the horse’s here, but she knew that was a question for another time. She had already moved the table up against the wall, she’d never found herself comfortable on them.  Instead, she preferred to just mount the horses directly, she led the horse into the center of the pen and motioned for it to lie down.

After a minute of coaxing she was finally able to get it to lie down on its side, Sona took a deep breath and readied herself for the next part.  This was always the hardest step, the horses never seemed to like it all that much, but she just saw it as a necessary discomfort. She took great care and after a few minutes of slow work finally got the horse to lie on its back.  It was straining its head and trying to look at her, Sona could guess that it was wondering what was going on. This was something that Miss Fortune never did and probably never would do, but she wasn’t MF.

Sona tried to settle its nerves, she reached down and dragged her finger across the length of its cock, flicking her finger upwards right as she reached the tip.  She gasped internally at the heat coming from its cock. She’d only touched it with the tip of her finger and she could already tell that taking it inside of her would leave her hot and bothered in more ways than one.

The horse’s cock jerked up against her finger, its member swayed slightly, going in small circles.  Sona bit her lip softly, she knew she couldn’t delay this forever and waiting any longer would be doing herself a disservice.  She stepped over the horse and stood above it, she could feel her legs quiver a bit at the thought of what she was about to do.  She could tell that very soon her legs weren’t going to stay even remotely steady, so to keep herself from falling Sona sat down on the horse’s stomach.

She was always surprised by just how strong and sturdy their chests were, it was like sitting on their back, she thought that the horse would have some sort of protest but she’d never gotten that response.  She looked up and listened to make sure that the horse had no protests before she started to back up. She looked backwards and made sure she was lined up with the horse’s cock. Its tip was slowly leaking precum and every few seconds it’d jerk up slightly, almost like it was anxiously waiting for what was coming next.

Sona could feel her cheeks burning in anticipation, she could feel her anxiousness turn from embarrassment to a burning lust.  She was getting hornier and wanted this, the feeling of freedom was so close to entering her and she just needed to go a bit further.  Sona reached behind her and pulled her thong to the side, her wet pussy felt cold against the air of the stables. But that only lasted for a moment before the tip of the horse’s cock pressed against her folds.

Sona moaned in her mind and inhaled slightly, the feeling of the horse’s burning erection pressing against her most sensitive spot was lighting a fire inside of her.  Her arms felt weak and she leaned down on the horse’s chest, her boobs squishing against the horse’s fur coat. The horse prodded against her pussy slightly causing Sona to moan to herself inaudibly again.  Her entire body felt like it was on fire and she couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

She tensed her arms for a moment and pushed herself backwards as hard as she could, impaling herself on the first several inches of its cock.  Her body seized up for a moment, the pleasure of having her pussy filled with 6 inches of horse cock was enough to knock the wind out of her. Sona had to lay there for a moment, getting used to the cock inside of her and catching her breath.  She could feel her breasts straining against her top, each breath she took seemed to be accompanied by the horse’s cock pulsing inside of her pussy. The head of its cock was wider than the rest of its shaft and it was spreading her insides wider than she was used to.

No matter how often she did this that was one feeling she could never get used to, the broad and flat head of the horse’s cock was the part she found hardest to take and yet it was the most pleasurable.  She wanted to feel it deeper inside her pussy, she was only getting wetter by the second and she knew the horse wouldn’t be satisfied until she took it to the base of its cock. She took a few deep breaths in anticipation, she needed to make sure she was ready for the last few inches.  Taking a deep breath one last time Sona pushed herself off the horse’s chest and back onto its cock.

She threw her head back and her mouth flew wide open, a silent moan rang in her head as she felt the horse’s cock pressing against the entrance to her womb.  Her pussy was clamping down on all 12 inches of its long, hard shaft as tight as she could. The horse’s shaft was burning hot inside of her, the heat was coming off in waves and warming her insides to her core.  It felt like a hot iron rod was inside of her and heating her entire body.

Sona’s head fell forward, she was gasping for breath and was trying to recover from pushing the entire length of the horse inside of her.  Her arms were feeling weak and her pussy was on fire, the lust inside of her was only growing though. The more she thought about having the horse inside of her the more she just wanted to lose herself in the ecstasy of it.  She took another deep breath and put her feet against the horse’s knees. It was a task made slightly harder by the hoof heels that her leggings had, but she was able to get what seemed like steady footing.

She wasn’t sure if she was mentally ready for it but that didn’t matter at all to her, she needed it.  She could feel her body wanting as much of the pleasure that the horse could give her, but since it was on its back that meant she had to do the work.  She pushed her feet against the horse’s knees slowly, partially because she didn’t want to hurt the horse’s knees but also because she was already closing her eyes and biting her lip.  She couldn’t moan out loud but that didn’t stop Sona from needing something to keep her mind focused on pushing herself off the horse’s cock.

The feeling of its thick member dragging across every fold and crevasse of her pussy was almost maddening.  The flared tip of its cock was expanding every inch of her pussy as it dragged across her inner walls. She could tell just how deep inside of her its dick was because of how much the tip of its cock had flared.  She opened her eyes and looked between her breasts, she could see the outline of its cock on her stomach. The huge dick was expanding her stomach and the sight of her stomach bulging around the horse’s cock was only making her hornier.

She’d only pulled it out halfway, leaving 6 inches of rock hard and burning hot horse cock still inside of her.  But Sona knew that she just had to have the horse back inside of her. A feeling of emptiness and cold was already noticeable, she wanted the horse’s burning shaft inside of her again and to warm her so completely again.  She took her legs off the horse’s knees and pushed herself backwards, impaling herself on the horse’s 12-inch cock again. Her pussy was so wet and slick with her excitement that it slid inside of her without any problem.

Sona moaned mentally again, her head flying backwards and her back arching, pushing out her chest as she relished the feeling of getting filled again with the horse’s cock.  She could feel her tits straining against the absolutely tiny bikini top that she was wearing, but the worry that it’d break hadn’t even entered her mind. She was in complete ecstasy, she was finally getting into this, there wasn’t an ounce of timidness in her body.  Instead, all she could feel was a burning lust for more, more cock, more pleasure, more horses, more everything. She just wanted to feel even better in a moment than she was now.

Sona didn’t even have to think about how she’d make that happen, she braced her legs against the horse’s knees again and started pushing herself off the horse again.  This time instead of feeling a sense of cold and emptiness from the horse’s burning rod leaving her pussy all she felt was more room for her to slake her desire. She’d realized that if she’d pushed herself off 8 inches of the horse’s cock than that didn’t mean she didn’t have 8 inches of cock inside of her.  No, instead it just meant that there was 8 inches of horse cock that she could fill herself with.

Without hesitation, Sona slammed herself back onto the horse’s cock, the 4 inches she’d still had inside of her instantly became 12 inches of thick horse meat.  The tip of the horse’s cock was slamming into her cervix and Sona could feel her womb aching for the horse’s release. She could tell her own orgasm was slowly building up, but that was far off.  She was much more interested in how close the horse was, she hadn’t felt anything that could be a telltale sign of ejaculation yet but she knew it couldn’t be far off.

She’d just have to keep going exactly like this and she’d be able to get the horse to its completion.  She started pushing herself off the horse’s cock again, she was already used to the motion and found it almost effortless.  The hardest part was to keep herself focused while the horse’s flared head spread her pussy wide. The temptation to completely throw her mind away and just bask in the pleasure of its cock was all too tempting.  But Sona knew that she had to stay focused at least a little. The horse couldn’t thrust for her, so she had to do the work. With that thought Sona slammed herself back onto the horse’s cock, filling herself up with 7 inches of cock.

But also the feeling of another cock pressing against her ass.

Sona’s cheeks turned scarlet and she looked behind her to see what was pressing against her.  A look of shock and embarrassment crashing onto her face as she looked and saw the 2nd, black horse standing above her with its legs spread apart.  In her ecstasy with the brown horse, she’d forgotten about the other one she’d grabbed. It hadn’t been taken care of in over two weeks and she’d been thoughtlessly focusing on the brown horse while entirely ignoring this one.

Sona felt a sense of shame, she’d brought him along because she’d wanted to take care of both of them at once.  Yet despite that, she’d entirely neglected that, instead she’d placed her own pleasure above that of the horse she was supposed to be taking care of.  She took a second look at the black horse’s cock, it wasn’t that much larger than the brown horse that was already inside of her. Its cock looked to be about 16 inches long and about 2 and ½ inches wide.

She swallowed at the thought of what she was about to do, while it wasn’t that much larger she was still slightly worried.  She didn’t know if everything would go smoothly or if it was even a smart idea. But the thought of leaving such a hard and throbbing horse cock like this waiting was just plain wrong.  She knew that she had to help take care of it no matter what. She pushed herself off the brown horse’s cock a few inches, the black horse’s cock stuck to her ass like glue.

Sona took another deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to do, there was no going back after this, she’d be locked in until she’d taken care of both of them.  But that was something she was more than happy to do, she could feel her pussy getting wetter by the second, turning into a veritable flood. She reached behind her and pressed down on the black horse’s cock, making sure it was pressed lower against her ass and wouldn’t just slide up and sandwich itself between her ass.

Sona exhaled deeply and calmed herself, the moment she felt the last bit of air leave her body she slammed herself back down.  But instead of feeling her ass get filled her pussy felt like it was forced open with a crowbar. The furnace that it’d been just moments ago turned into a raging bonfire of heat.  Her entire body froze up, like electricity was coursing through her body and seizing every muscle in her body. Sona felt the wind get knocked out of her and her pussy clamped down tighter than she’d ever felt in her life.  There was two cocks inside of her cunt.

Sona tried to breathe, but each breath was getting cut off as the twin cocks inside of her twitched and rubbed against her folds.  She was twisting and turning her head every way she could, trying to adjust to the feeling. She’d never felt her pussy get spread so wide before, yet she’d also felt her pussy clamp down on something as tightly as it was right now.  She was only able to take short, sharp breaths, the feeling of her pussy turning into an inferno of heat and desire was more intense than she’d ever known. It was like something inside of her was breaking and exposing new sensations.

Any hidden reservations that she might’ve not known about were bubbling to the surface and cracking under the pressure of her lust.  Her cunt was getting more sensitive by the second, she was starting to feel each slight bump and ridge on each of the horse’s cocks. The rock-hard shafts felt like they were changing from smooth and hot shafts to ribbed and molten fucksticks.  They were melting her pussy from the inside and molding it into the shape of their cocks.

She didn’t know if she’d be able to stay sane through all of this, but that was something she was fine with.  She’d been wanting to lose herself in this pleasure and now she could tell that it wasn’t just a dream. She could finally just throw herself into this and forget about everything.  Instead of thinking about her worries or hesitation she could just take care of the horses and sate their mutual desires. She couldn’t breathe well and she knew that her stamina could only last her so long but that wasn’t something she was going to concern herself with right now.

Instead Sona pushed herself up and slammed back onto their cocks.  Her arms trembled like a newborn baby’s, she didn’t know how they hadn’t given out yet but it meant she could push herself back onto their cocks and that was all that mattered.  It only took a moment to feel one of the cocks pressed against her cervix though, she’d forgotten that the black horse hadn’t fully thrust inside of her. Looking back, she saw that there was still easily 10 inches of cock it hadn’t thrust inside of her yet, Sona only felt a profound desire to fit it all inside of her fuckhole.

She started pushing herself off the horse’s, feeling one of the cocks slowly pulling out of her.  It took Sona a second to realize why until she heard a hoof hitting the floor and realized that the black horse was still following her, trying to keep its cock buried inside of her.  Sona smiled to herself as best she could, this was the best thing it could’ve done, it meant she didn’t need to come up with some way to fit the rest of its cock inside of her. She kept pushing herself off the brown horse’s cock until only its tip was left inside of her, she looked back and its 11 inches of horse cock just waiting to fill her up again.

Sona drank in the sight for only a second though, as soon as she saw the long and hard shaft waiting she pushed herself backwards as hard as she could again.  The wind was knocked out of her again as she felt both of the cocks press against her deepest spot. The flared heads of their cocks were spreading her wider than she ever imagined possible.  She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching, the sense of tension and pleasure welling up inside of her was quickly rising to the surface. Each of the cocks was twitching and throbbing, making her pussy quiver and spasm slightly.

It made it so that even though neither herself or the two horses were moving it was still like she was thrusting against the hard shafts.  The differing sizes only added to the pleasure, her pussy was tightening around the different sizes and squeezing them separately. It left her acutely aware of each cock and the small things that made them unique.  It wasn’t like she had one huge cock inside of her, she could separate the two from each other, there was no question she was fucking two horses simultaneously.

But she’d taken enough time to just lie there and feel the horse’s inside of her.  They’d never cum that way, she might get off to the feeling of the twin cocks inside of her, but that wouldn’t help the horses to relieve themselves.  She had to take care of them and it was a task she was willing to spend all day on. Sona tried pushing herself off the horses, the black horse finally stayed in place and let her pull its cock out of her.

Sona bit her lip again hard enough she was slightly worried about drawing blood.  The sensation of their flared heads dragging across the length of her pussy was almost too much for her.  It was teasing spots of her that she never knew she had, revealing weak spots in her pussy that she never knew she had.  Every inch she pushed off the horse’s cock was like a new world of sex bursting open in her mind. It was something she’d never felt before and knew she had to explore more.  But she held her patience, she could take all the time in the world for that, right now there were two huge studs she needed to satisfy.

Sona slammed her hips backwards onto the horse’s cocks, her pussy being spread open again by their cocks.  But it wasn’t the same pleasure as before, it was like she was getting fucked in a whole new way. It made her breathing catch sure, but she felt different ridges on the cocks, the places the tip stimulated was entirely different.  She couldn’t tell if these were the same cocks or not, all she knew for sure was her pussy was clamping down on them all the same.

The excitement of all new stimulation so suddenly thrust upon her made Sona want to do it all over again.  She didn’t give herself time to revel in the feeling of their cocks. She wanted to know just how much pleasure she could squeeze them for.  She pushed herself off the fuckpoles again, she instantly knew that it’d be a different fuck each time. The way they were dragging across her pussy was once again entirely new and foreign to her.

She really was exploring a whole new world of sex; the horses were fucking her better than anything else in her life ever had.  The horses here had always given her a better, more intense pleasure than anything she’d ever tried, but this was something entirely different.  Her pussy was a constantly changing landscape of sex and lust, a canvas that was painted in desire and wiped clean by lust. Only to be repainted again as soon as the next thrust filled her up.

Sona lost herself in the rhythm of sex, she started mindlessly pushing off the horses’ cocks and slamming her hips back against the 12 inches of dick meat.  Her mind was lost in the feelings of it all, the constant rolling pleasure as she was stimulated in different ways. The constant, impending rise of her orgasm and the small twitches each of the horse’s cocks were making.  She could tell that things were drawing to a close. Her own orgasm was rapidly approaching and she could feel her hips getting weaker by the second.

The endless and mounting pleasure coming from her pussy was becoming too much for her to handle.  The horse’s cock had spread her wider than she’d ever known was possible, she felt like she could handle anything now.  The feeling of getting utterly spread and fucked was addicting. Every second she felt it only made her grow more in love with it, she wanted this to continue forever.

But she was forcing her orgasm back, she could feel her pussy quivering, the horse’s cocks spasming more by the second.  The black horse up top wasn’t staying still anymore, it was weakly and gently meeting her thrusts, trying to draw ever closer to its own release.  Sona could guess that the brown horse beneath her was in a similar spot, they’d held out for far longer than she’d ever thought possible. She didn’t know if they too were holding back or if they were just that backed up that it took this much to make them cum.

Sona redoubled her efforts, hammering herself on their cocks faster than before.  She could feel her orgasm busting out of her hold on it, she was losing control of her body.  Her pussy was starting to tighten up and squeeze the cocks inside of her. Sona knew she couldn’t hold it back and she should just let her orgasm wash over her.  She pushed herself off the horses’ cocks again and slammed her hips down, she threw her head back and opened her mouth in a silent scream as her orgasm came crashing down onto her.

She felt her entire body tense up and then loosen instantly, her arms giving out instantly as she fell onto the brown horse’s stomach.  Her breasts squishing against its soft fur and cushioning her fall, her legs fell off the horse’s knees and went limp at its sides. Sona felt her pussy clamp down on both the cocks inside of her as a calming wave of pleasure washed over her mind.  The thoughts and worries about the horse’s ejaculations left her mind as she was carried to a white space of ecstasy.

But that only lasted for a few seconds, Sona was knocked out of her orgasm by the feeling of her womb and pussy being flooded by a burning hot sensation.  It took Sona a moment to realize what was going on, suddenly she felt a splash of warmth hit her cervix and leak into her womb and she understood what was happening.  There was a massive throb from the horse’s cocks as she felt them fill her with cum again. Sona was moaning uncontrollably in her mind as she felt herself get filled with cum.  Both the horse’s cocks spraying her insides like dual fire hoses.

The feeling of getting filled with cum was enough to send her over the edge again.  Her pussy clamped down on the cocks again and milked them for everything she could, she could feel her body aching for every drop of semen they had.  Every fiber of her being was on fire with lust, with each rope of cum the horses filled her with her pussy clamped down all over again. The different sizes of their cocks only made it so that her pussy was spread wide and had plenty of room to hold their cum.

Her cunt was holding onto every last drop of semen they shot like her life depended on it.  The warmth of their cocks wasn’t even comparable to the heat of their cum, the sticky seed clung to every inch of her pussy and invaded every fold she had.  It left her feeling like a pot boiling with cum, overflowing with pleasure and heat as she accepted every drop they shot into her.

She laid there for several minutes, her pussy clamping down on their cocks and making sure the horses were nice and satisfied before she even dared to move.  Her stomach felt heavier and she was acutely aware of how hot her womb was, it was a sensation she’d never known before and it was utterly foreign. But that only made it all the better, she’d never known that such an intimate spot could feel so used.  Sona knew that this was something she’d have to feel again.

She lifted her head and looked at the two horses.  Her body trembled at the sight of the two studs, it was like she was reborn anew.  She’d known just how nice horses could feel before, but now, lying here filled with their cum and her pussy spread beyond belief by their cocks she knew why she was here.  She wasn’t just here to take care of the horses, they weren’t something for her to use to escape her daily life, they were something for her to serve at every opportunity.

She heard a puff of air faintly in the distance and shivered at the thought that there was a whole stable full of studs like these.  All just waiting for someone to relieve them and take care of their urges. Sona could feel her legs getting steadier as she realized that there was a whole lot more work to do before she left the stables today.

* * *

Miss Fortune had taken the day off of taking care of the horses, she’d told Sona to make sure they were fed and given fresh water but that was about all she was expecting.  She’d hoped for more from the musician when she was introduced to the stables but it looked like that wasn’t going to pan out. She’d have to find other women to help her take care of things, but with how busy she was taking care of the horse’s needs that just wasn’t very possible.

If Sona were to pick up her slack and actually help out in a meaningful way than she’d be to get more girls into the stables.  If she didn’t find a solution to her problem than she’d have to shut down the stables and give up on it. That was the exact thing she didn’t want to do but even she had her limits and she was almost at them.

Miss Fortune walked through the entrance way to the stables, she hoped she was up for the day.  She knew that there was a lot of horse’s that hadn’t gotten relief in over a week and today was going to be rough if she was going to take care of those studs.  But as she walked through she started noticing that almost every horse had been taken care of recently, she wasn’t finding any of the week or more dates she’d been expecting.  She couldn’t figure out how that’d happened, it just didn’t make sense. She walked through all of the stables and realized that all the dates for last taken care of had been signed off by Sona.


	4. A Sovereign Mare (Syndra x Horse)

Author's Note:  Okay, so this is a bit longer than the next week I'd orginally said.  Two months of posting nothing wasn't what I'd planned originally, it kinda just happened.  This story was a pain in the ass to write, there was a point where I hit a brick wall of writer's block and from that point on I basically couldn't get past it.  The writing pace slowed to a crawl for this story and I just couldn't make any significant progress.  Eventually I just kinda toughed it out and got past it and I think this is actually a really good story.  I'm very happy with how it all went and am looking forward to the next few things on the short list of stories I'm going to be doing.  I won't have a 2 month haitus this time (Jinxing myself) since I just have to edit an already written story, though that one is like 3 chapters, 20k+ words in length so it'll take a few days for me to finish it.  Well thank you all for your patience and I hope you all like the story as much as I do now that it's done.

 

As always, if anyone wants to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions/requests then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com though do know I'm rather backed up on requests I have to write, so I wouldn't be able to get it done within a month. You could also add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or you could [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), I'm also on reddit /u/Aofumix. Hope you all like the story and have a good rest of your day.

Link to the Pic this chapter is based off of: [Please show Aka6 some love, he makes great artwork.](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/539882/Unleashed-horse)

* * *

Syndra couldn’t feel her arms anymore, she’d been pulling against the handcuffs for what felt like hours now.  She couldn’t believe that those Ionian pigs had not only caught her off guard, but had also gotten been able to bind her wrists.  As if that wasn’t bad enough they decided to tie her legs to the wooden table she was strapped to which made it almost impossible to move her legs at all.  She knew that they were still looking for her, but she never thought they would send their entire army after her while she slept!  It was just like the cowards to do something so underhanded... they were always underhanded, but this was a new low for them.

Still though, they could at least let her see, but nooooo, they had to blindfold her.  It wasn’t enough that they robbed her of her limitless magically power, but they also had to blind her.  When she broke out of these damned handcuffs she’d kill everyone in sight.  The Ionian dogs would be lucky if there was even a single one left to see the rubble she’d make out of their island.  But she didn’t even know if she was still on Ionian soil, for all she knew Karma had taken her somewhere else entirely.

It was hard to know for sure, when she was caught in her castle Karma chose to just keep her imprisoned there.  The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on her, she’d risen the castle as her personal fortress but instead Karma had turned it into one massive jail cell.  She’d tried everything she physically could to escape from her castle but without her magic she couldn’t activate any of the various portals.  She similarly couldn’t break any of her windows because of the enchantments she’d put on them.  And finally, the doors were barricaded from the outside as well as having stationed guards.  The castle she’d turned into a fortress was probably the strongest jail they could’ve thrown her in.

It was only a few days that they kept her under house arrest though, when Karma came back it was with a sick smile on her face and the blindfold.  After that Syndra had no clue where she went, but if she had to take a guess it probably involved one of the various portals she had in her castle.  And if they used one it was most likely somewhere close to the League halls.  But that was as good as she was going to get without actually being able to see something.  If she could ju- 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking into the room.

* * *

Miss Fortune couldn’t believe that she could have had this hard of a time finding a spare horse!  Normally there was always one or two that needed to be taken care of, but then again, they had been getting more mares than she’d ever thought possible.  It was nice to know that all of the horses were taken care of, but whenever she needed a spare one, either for her own personal itches or to break someone in it made for an annoying search.  She’d have to rein in Sona just a little bit, that girl was becoming a bit too insatiable.  She knew she’d have to visit the mute Maven after this since if everything went according to plan they’d have another cunt to fill.  

She saw Syndra in front of her, the silver haired sovereign was bound to one of the massive wooden tables with her handcuffs nailed into the table.  Miss Fortune let out a sigh, it’d really be a pain in the ass to get rid of the handcuffs once she was done with this.  She considered asking Karma for the key and just keeping the handcuffs there and using this room any time there was a new mare to break in.

The horse she was leading snorted, the sound shook MF out of her thoughts and back onto the task at hand.  She led the horse inside the pen just a bit more and tied its reins on a hook attached to a wooden post.  Syndra still hadn’t moved or even shown any real acknowledgment of her surroundings but MF didn’t let that trick her.  She knew someone who terrorized Ionia for so long on top of being a League champion was much more perceptive than that.

She closed the pen’s gate and saw Syndra’s body tense up for a second, it was all the confirmation she needed to know that Syndra was just pretending to be clueless.  But if she didn’t want to talk that was fine too, it just made her job of getting Syndra ready all the easier, no need for a pointless conversation.  Syndra was still wearing the same outfit she’d always worn, it was almost like that was her only pair of clothes.  While she was finishing up the preparations she realized she’d need to get Syndra her own mare outfit soon.  Still though, she’d need to take off what Syndra was wearing if she wanted to properly size the outfit, even though it almost always ends up getting taken off at some point during their… activities…

Miss Fortune walked up to Syndra and traced her finger across the length of her skirt.  “Who do you think you’re touching!?”  Miss Fortune was almost surprised, she hadn’t expected Syndra to talk so suddenly.  She thought that she’d stay quiet at least a little bit longer, hold out a bit and see what’d happen.  It was kinda funny though, any time she’d heard Syndra talk it was like the walls would vibrate with power, but now it was like listening to a small child puff up their chest.  Still though, if Syndra wanted to talk then that was fine too, “Well I think I’m touching someone who’s handcuffed to a table and looking rather helpless.”

Syndra scowled, the voice sounded like Miss Fortune’s, the only problem with that was it made no sense for Miss Fortune to be anywhere near her.  Karma should be keeping her under constant guard, probably within eyesight too.  But, if Miss Fortune was here than either she was wrong about that assumption or MF had somehow snuck into where she was being kept.  She hated being in the dark and having to ask questions, but staying clueless about what was going on wasn’t going to let her get free any time soon.  “Where am I, and why are you here Miss Fortune!?”

She’d had expected Syndra to be a bit more hostile, she hadn’t even tried to break the cold iron handcuffs while making her demands.  Or at least she wasn’t noticeably trying to right now, she was glad those were there to sap all of Syndra’s magic.  Otherwise she’d have quite a mess on her hands, so instead of an all powerful mage Syndra was now as frightening as a small kitten.  “Well I’m glad you remember me Syndra, normally we never talk, but I think we’ll get more acquainted with each other soon enough.”

“What do you mean by tha-” Syndra was cut off as she suddenly felt a strong breeze around her waist, she didn’t hear the sound of any tearing but she still knew what’d happened.  Miss Fortune had torn off her skirt, she could clearly feel the cold air of the room and the wooden table on her bare skin.  But instead of being embarrassed she was angry, furious that Miss Fortune would not only lay a finger on her, but also disrobe her.

Syndra tried to grab Miss Fortune, she wanted to wring her neck for her arrogance at thinking she could do what she wanted.  But the more she pulled at her handcuffs the more her anger faded, she let out a cry of frustration when all she accomplished was hurting her wrists.  She didn’t give up though, she arched her back and pressed her butt against the table, trying to get even a little more force.  But despite her best efforts the cold iron handcuffs refused to even budge and all she was left with was numb hands and a slightly injured pride.

“Are you done yet?  I thought you would’ve figured out by now that those handcuffs won’t break no matter what you do to them.  Though I have to say, you at least look good stuck on the table, far better than most people would.  I think you’ll fit in just fine around here after all, assuming everything goes smoothly that is.”  Miss Fortune wasn’t lying either, despite Syndra’s rough and sour personality she had a strong fashion sense, along with a body that could pull off just about any look.

Of course, she had her dress that had the keyhole view of her tits, it was a feature well known to everyone in the League.  The guys would never shut up about it whenever she floated by, Miss Fortune couldn’t remember a time it didn’t draw everyone’s attention.  But the part that was surprising was what was under the skirt.  Instead of any normal pair of panties there was just an O-Ring that connected a strip of cloth from the back of her dress to the front of it.

Miss Fortune didn’t know what she expected Syndra to wear underneath her skirt but seeing such an odd choice of clothing was rather surprising.  It was almost fitting though, Syndra had never showed her skirt and with her magic she’d be able to keep everything in place so there was never a worry of showing anything by mistake.  But all it meant right now was that Miss Fortune just had to tear a single piece of cloth and Syndra would basically be naked already.

“What do you mean by  _assuming everything goes smoothly_!?” Miss Fortune chose to ignore Syndra, she’d understand everything soon enough and it was easier to just work silently.  She grabbed a pair of scissors they used to trim the horse’s fur coats and snipped the bit of cloth that attached the cloth covering Syndra’s crotch to the O-Ring.  Miss Fortune cut the cloth again right below Syndra’s pussy and tossed the scrap of purple fabric onto the floor.

“Oh, so you stayed shaven even while captive?  I wonder how you managed to do that, or did Karma do it for you?”  Syndra would’ve pulled against the handcuffs if she could, the urge to wring Miss Fortune’s neck came back to her in full force, not only for stripping her naked, but for her taunting.  And yet as much as she wanted to she knew that the iron handcuffs wouldn’t break.  Without her magic she wasn’t strong enough to break out of them.

But she was starting to worry about what was going on.  Karma had placed her under armed guard, and even when surrounded by men she was never forced to disrobe and they never implied they’d rape her.  But now, left alone with Miss Fortune it seemed like any assurance of that was gone.  If she was lucky it’d just be Miss Fortune taking a personal interest in her, but at worst the guards would be visiting her again…

Syndra felt Miss Fortune slide a finger up the length of her pussy, mentally she jumped in surprise but she was somehow able to keep herself from showing a reaction.  “Huh, that makes things slightly harder, you’re not wet.  Well I guess that makes sense, guess I’ll just have to get him nice and lubed up instead.”  Syndra breathed a sigh of relief but at the same time felt an uneasy tightness in her chest build.

She could guess that Miss Fortune wasn’t going to rape her, but someone else would.  She wasn’t a virgin by any means, and sexual encounters weren’t anything foreign to her, but getting raped was still one of the worst scenarios she could think of.  It was only made worse with her arms and legs restrained, she couldn’t fight them off or even try to make things easier on herself.  She could only hope it’d be done and over with quickly, but that didn’t mean she had to be quiet about it.

“Hah, those pathetic Ionian guards won’t even get a moan out of me, they’re a pathetic people and their men are the most pathetic of all!”  Syndra felt a little better saying that, like she took back some of her confidence by taunting them.  The knot of unease in her chest was still there but it was a little looser, less constricting and marginally less noticeable than it was a moment ago.

Miss Fortune stopped licking the horse’s cock, she almost couldn’t understand what she’d just heard.  At what point was it implied that she’d make Syndra fuck a guy, how did she not hear the horse when she led it inside?  How did she not hear the horse when it snorted!?  Either Syndra was acting stupid or she genuinely wasn’t paying attention at some point earlier “What?  Who said there were Ionian guards here or any of that nonsense?  Did Karma tell you anything, or was… actually… actually it’ll just be easier to show you instead…”

The blindfold covering Syndra’s eyes was suddenly taken off, the lights of the room she was in stung and blinded her.  It caught her completely off guard and she screwed her eyes shut to try and keep pain the pain.  “Oh, come on, I take off your blindfold and the  _first_  thing you do is close your eyes, if you were going to do that I might as well have left it on!”

Syndra wanted to tell Miss Fortune to shut up, but decided against it, instead she needed to actually be able to see first.  She tried opening her eyes, but had to heavily squint to be able to see, even if it was blurry.  Still though, it was enough that the light didn’t sting and she could make out some slight shapes.  Miss Fortune looked to be wearing her normal outfit that covered next to nothing, but next to her there was some big brown shape, almost like a giant wooden wall.  Syndra couldn’t make out what it was, but whatever it was Miss Fortune looked like she was leaning against it.

Syndra could only see Miss Fortune’s top half though, the edges of her breasts were blocking her from being able to see everything.  After she realized that she’d seen everything she could Syndra just looked up at the ceiling and blinked a few more times, trying to let her vision clear enough for her to actually be able see something.  After a minute of blinking and focusing on what looked like an overhead wooden support beam she was finally able to see it clearly and without her head hurting.  She looked down to see just what Miss Fortune had been leaning against.  It was a massive horse.

Syndra blinked a few more times to make sure she hadn’t gone crazy or her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her.  But after double and triple checking her sanity she was sure that she was actually seeing Miss Fortune on her knees licking a horse’s fully hard cock.  Miss Fortune was licking the entire length of its cock, her hands were stroking its shaft, spreading her spit and making its erection shine in the light.

Miss Fortune looked over at her and her eyes narrowed and she had a grin on her face.  She got out from under the horse, grabbed its reins and started walking towards Syndra, “I guess you can finally see, your mouth is almost wide enough to have helped me out.  But I think that’d be a little much to ask of you while you’re this shocked, besides we can do that part another day.  So instead I’ll have you help out with your other wide open hole!”

Miss Fortune rammed her middle finger in Syndra’s pussy, a wet squelch sound was accompanied by a small, quiet moan from Syndra.  Miss Fortune laughed quietly, “Well, it’s good to see that you’re finally getting all wet and excited after seeing the stud I’ve prepared for you.  He’s pretty big around here, 18 inches long and 3 inches thick, which makes him one of the larger males we have here right now.  I think he’ll do just fine for your first time.”

For the first time since releasing her full power Syndra felt fear, not at being defeated or killed but at her utter lack of control.  She’d thought that they’d treat her like a war criminal, maybe execute her and for a moment she’d thought they’d keep her around for the guards to use.  But no, as she saw Miss Fortune untying her legs and spreading them, bringing the horse’s monstrously large member between her legs she realized what they wanted to do to her.  They wanted to break her.

Everything about what was going on felt to real, the horse’s cock looked infinitely more intimidating pressed against her crotch.  The tip of its cock suddenly looked as wide as a dinner plate, she could feel its burning heat on every inch of her lips.  The fear she’d felt was rapidly turning into a curtain of dread that hung around her.  If the horse’s tip was wider than her pussy then how could it ever fit inside of her!?  She looked to Miss Fortune with wide eyes, hoping that the problem would be obvious, and yet all she saw was an impish grin on her face.

Miss Fortune slapped the horse’s hind leg and without any hesitation it buried its cock inside of Syndra.  She opened her mouth in a silent scream, the feeling of the horse’s cock splitting her open and spreading her pussy wider than anything she’d ever thought possible robbed her of her voice.  It felt like lightning struck her waist and spread down her legs and up her chest.  Her arms went rigid, her legs were getting more tense by the second as her toes curled against the wooden table.  But worst of all her ass tightened up and only made the horse’s cock seem even larger and thicker inside of her.

Syndra wanted to curl up into a ball, but the small attempt she tried only made her wrists bite into the cold metal of her handcuffs.  She could barely control of her own movements, the horse’s cock was overwhelming her and robbing her of her senses.  Her pussy felt like it was on fire, the horse’s cock was burning hot inside of her.  Even with Miss Fortune’s spit all over the rock-hard shaft the horse’s huge dick was still heating every inch of her pussy.  She didn’t even know how far inside of her it was, she just knew that her pussy was burning and her navel was an oven.

Syndra let out an involuntary moan, it was quiet and short but it was unmistakably a moan of pleasure.  She felt her cheeks flush and a sense embarrassment wash over her, she hadn’t even been able to keep herself quiet for a full minute.  The horse’s cock had barely done anything more to her than make her go rigid and light a fire inside of her.  Yet, that was already enough to make moan in pleasure.  Syndra couldn’t let herself do that again, if she was this easily pleased than there was no hope for her to hold out.  She could tell that the more she got into it, the more she moaned, the less she resisted the easier she’d be to break.

She grit her teeth and clenched her hands, trying to keep any more noises of pleasure from creeping out of her.  But that was only becoming harder by the minute, the horse wasn’t pushing any deeper inside of her, it wasn’t trying to hurt her or go too fast.  Instead it was just staying inside of her, letting her body get used to the feeling of being stretched by its huge cock.  And it as much as she hated the thought, it was working out wonderfully, the horse’s cock was starting to send tingles of pleasure throughout her body.  The heat inside of her and the shame she felt from being debased was threatening to whittle away her resolve.

The heat didn’t just stop at her pussy, didn’t just stop at her navel, it’d spread throughout her entire body.  She couldn’t tell where the horse’s cock stopped inside her, she didn’t know how deep it’d gone and she had an undeniable urge to know where it was.  The thirst for knowledge she’d always had seemed like a curse, she couldn’t ignore this and she hated herself for it.  Syndra lifted her head as much as she could and immediately regretted the decision.  She’d thought that the horse had filled her as much as it possibly could and yet it was barely halfway inside her.  Its shaft was glistening from what little light was hitting it.

She could feel her chest tighten more and more by the second, she’d thought that the worst of it was over.  That maybe she’d taken all the horse had to give right off the bat and only let out a small whimper of pleasure in return.  But no, the horse wasn’t even close to giving her its all, any small bit of confidence that she had left disappeared in that moment.  She knew she couldn’t stop what was going to happen and let her head fall back in defeat.  But she knew she couldn’t give up that easily, even though she knew it was pointless she wasn’t going to just give in helplessly.

The horse didn’t care in the slightest about what she was thinking though, it started pulling its cock out.  Syndra’s breath caught in her throat, she could feel the horse’s flared cock tip scraping against the walls of her pussy as it pulled out of her agonizingly slowly.  It made her want to cry out, to let free a torrent of moans and embrace the stream of pleasure that the horse was forcing on her.  She’d been so caught off guard when it first pushed inside of her that she didn’t realize how good the horse felt.  Its cock rubbed against her insides in all the right ways without even trying.  But she just grit her teeth harder and choked down the need the moan, she couldn’t let herself give in this fast.

She’d been able to stand against the entire Ionian nation single handedly for years without getting caught.  The least she could do was hold onto some shred of her pride and put up a fight.  She could do it, all she had to do was ignore the ever-persistent pleasure consuming her pussy.  The horse had almost fully pulled out its fat, hard cock, leaving only its tip inside her and as much as it shamed her to think such a thing, the tip alone wasn’t so bad.  Sure, she could feel its thick cock stretching her pussy out, but it was starting to seem like nothing she couldn’t handle.

Syndra almost felt like starting to laugh, just a few moments ago she was almost entirely sure that she wouldn’t be able to take the horse, let alone hold her voice back.  But now she felt like the confidence she’d lost was starting to come back.  She didn’t know just what was making her feel so sure of herself, but she didn’t want to think on it too hard.  She knew that the horse wouldn’t sit idly by for long, but the fear of it breaking her was less oppressive and scary now.  It was still on her mind, but she felt confident that it wouldn’t happen.

The horse blew air out of its nose, Syndra thought that it sounded like the horse had heard her thoughts and taken it as a challenge.  “Oh my, that’s something I don’t hear often, sorry Syndra it seems like he’s gonna ride you just a  _tad_  harder…”  Syndra’s eyes darted to the sound of the voice, she saw Miss Fortune standing to the side with her hand on her cheek and a look of feigned worry on her face.  The slight blush that tinted Miss Fortune’s cheeks showed her actual thoughts much more than her words did.  She was envious of what was about to happen and that feeling of worry started to take root inside of her chest again.

She looked back toward the horse just in time to see it shoving its cock back inside her.  Syndra was surprised for a moment, she could see the horse’s cock thrusting back into her pussy and yet all that she felt was a tinge of embarrassment at how tightly her lips were gripping onto the horse’s shaft.  But it was only a second before the horse’s cock pressed against her cervix and sent a shock through her entire body.  Instantly the feeling of the horse’s cock stretching and pressing against the walls of her pussy rocked her body.

Syndra bit her lips but couldn’t hold back a high-pitched whine of pleasure from leaking out of her.  She scrunched her face, trying to keep any inkling of pleasure from showing on it, she could feel her insides trembling as the horse pressed itself against the entrance to her womb.  She was fighting the waves of pleasure but her body was betraying the confident feelings she’d had just moments before.  She thought she’d be able to resist the pleasure and temptation, but she knew she was failing with every passing second.

The horse wasn’t even aware of what it was doing, and yet it was overwhelming Syndra.  Her pussy trembled every second as she thought more and more about how much it was spreading her.  The heat coming from its shaft only made her more aware of how it was pressing against every inch of her insides.  Syndra had thought that she knew everything about herself, her boundless power, her greatest skills, her overwhelming strength and most of all, her weaknesses, as few as there were.

And yet the horse was showing her that she didn’t know a single thing about herself.

If she wasn’t able to control her voice because of a mere beast than how could she ever control the flow of magic within herself.

The horse started pulling out of her again, dragging more unwilling moans of pleasure out of her.  She felt her cheeks grow even hotter as the horse’s hard, wet cock slid out of her pussy.  She knew she was supposed to be relieved that the horse’s intruding member was leaving her pussy even if only for a second, but instead of pure relief it was tainted by a small desire for more.

As much as she wanted to hate every moment of this she also couldn’t turn herself away of the reality of the situation.  The horse was dominating every one of her senses.  She’d stopped thinking about how she’d gotten here, how she would escape, if she’d get revenge on Miss Fortune for what she’d done, even her resolve for resisting was withering away.

Instead she was just thinking about what the horse’s cock was doing to her.  The way it stretched her out, stroked and stimulated her effortlessly.  The bulge in her stomach that showed her how deep it was inside of her.  The anger and rage she’d had before was now almost entirely gone, leaving only thoughts of sex and lust left to drive her mind.

The horse’s cock was slick with juices of her arousal, Syndra could tell just how wet she’d gotten already.  She’d been wet even before the horse started fucking her and it’d only gotten worse since.  By now her juices were all the lube the horse needed and just knowing that told Syndra that she’d long lost the battle of wills.

It was only a matter of time before the horse crushed her last lingering shreds of resistance.  Her pussy was on fire and a sense lust was making itself more known to her by the second.  She could feel herself spreading her legs almost unconsciously, inviting the horse to try and fuck her deeper, to draw more pleasure out of her if that was even possible.  The slab of hot fuckmeat was waiting to slam itself back into her and it was starting to actually look appealing to her.

Syndra hated herself for thinking that, but along with her lust a burning her long-repressed sexuality was bubbling up.  She’d ignored her own needs for years in pursuit of her magical aptitude and the horse had finally started dragging it out of her.  The horse stomped its feet on the ground, the tip of its cock moved slightly inside of her pussy as it repositioned its footing.  Syndra let out a weak moan at the feeling, the flared head teasing her pussy only made the want inside of her more intense.

The horse didn’t leave her waiting though, it slammed its hoof onto the ground one more time before thrusting itself inside of her again.  The 18 inches of lubed horse cock hilted itself inside of her effortlessly, Syndra let out a loud moan as she felt the horse knock on her cervix again.  Instead of pain she felt a burst of pleasure as the entrance to her womb tasted the horse’s leaking pre-cum.  It was making her entire pussy tingle, her pussy tightened on the horse’s member and tried squeezing it for every drop that it had.

The horse pushed against her pussy a little harder, causing her legs to tremble as the horse started to fuck her harder.  All 18 inches of its dick was inside of her, stretching out her pussy, making her stomach bulge and leaving her womb thirsting for more.  Syndra couldn’t take it, her moans bursted out of her, uncontrolled and unrestrained.  The horse’s cock was harder than her resolve was and she knew she’d lost in every sense of the word.  For the first time in her life she’d met her better and the feeling of giving up drove her mad with pleasure.  She tried raising her hips, letting the horse get a better angle inside of her, inviting it to plow into her easier.

The horse started pulling out of her though, wet shlicking noises filled the air as inch after inch of its cock left her pussy.  Syndra moaned and lamented the feeling of her empty pussy, here she was trying to let the horse have its way with her and instead it was denying her that.  She raised her hips a little higher, pushing her hips onto its cock, trying to keep more of the hard meat inside of her.  And yet, right as she did that the horse slammed inside of her again.

Syndra screamed in pleasure, the horse had met her thrusting and pushed itself fully inside of her harder than it ever had.  Her pussy was on fire and she could feel herself on the verge of cumming, the pleasure was overwhelming and all consuming.  She dug the heels of her feet into the table, grinding them against the hard-wooden surface as the waves of pleasure spread across her body.

She didn’t know that a horse could feel this good, it was like it was creating a fountain of lust inside of her.  She never knew that the desire she’d so long neglected could be this powerful a feeling.  That the carnal pleasure she’d ignored could suddenly become this important to her.  Syndra didn’t want anything other than to see just how bountiful the fountain the horse had shown her was.  Its long, slow thrusts had filled the well brilliantly, but she wanted to dive right in.

The horse must’ve thought the same thing, it pulled its cock out of her and slammed it back in almost instantly.  The unexpected thrusting knocked all the wind out of her and sent her mind reeling. Her pussy burned with desire and the horse was only dragging her closer and closer to cumming with each passing second.  The horse didn’t let up for a moment, it was pulling out and slamming into her at a breakneck base.  Syndra could do nothing but moan and attempt to raise her hips even higher to let the horse have an easier time ravaging her pussy.

The more it thrust into her the more she understood just how feverishly the horse was going after her body.  It was rutting into her cunt with reckless abandon, uncaring about her own pleasure and yet unceasing in the amount of pleasure it flooded her with.  She realized that to the horse she was its mate, the hole it wanted nothing more than to fill with its seed.  And without her magic to resist and her body brimming with lust that only made her want more there was nothing she could do to stop it.  The thought brought her right to the edge of her climax, arousal swam through her body and electricity danced across her skin.

The horse pulled out and slammed all the way inside of her one more time.

Syndra felt something in her break.  Like the few fibers of her being that were holding her together snapped without a sound.  Her mind was blank and she felt like she was one with nothing, as if an infinite void had swallowed all of her senses.  The smells, the sounds, the feelings, everything about the horse, and her being handcuffed to the table were all gone in that moment.  She didn’t know where she was or why she was there, but she just knew that she felt an overwhelming calmness wash over her.

It overpowered the burning, cataclysmic lust within her and calmed her down to her core.  She felt like everything was in perfect harmony within herself.  She hadn’t felt like this since she first unshackled herself and took full control of her powers.  But unlike that time, it was smooth waves of calming power instead of the raw, uncontrolled torrent of arcane energies.

She almost wanted to stay like this forever, just letting the feelings wash over her as they saw fit.  But she knew that wasn’t possible, whatever had caused this heavenly feeling was starting to fall away from her.  She could feel herself starting to come back to reality, the state of absolute calmness was fading quickly, and as much as she wanted to resist it she knew it was useless to delay the inevitable.  Just as she couldn’t resist the horse’s pleasures she couldn’t keep this tranquil sensation forever.  She was just glad that she could feel this for a 2nd time.

As Syndra opened her eyes from her odd dreamlike state she saw Miss Fortune looking down at her, the pirate hunter’s crimson locks had fallen on both sides of her face and blocked her peripheral view, leaving Syndra with only a view of Miss Fortune’s face.  “Oh, so you finally came, it looked like a powerful orgasm too, you were shaking the table for a minute straight.”  Miss Fortune leaned down, their lips were almost touching, “ _I’m shocked you didn’t make our stud here flood your womb right then and there, seems like you’ll be a top notch mare after all._ ”

In all the sound, lust and sex she’d forgotten that Miss Fortune had never left the room.  The thought of her watching in on what’d just happened brought back the feelings of anger and resentment she’d had when all this started.  The idea that she’d willingly give herself up to Miss Fortune after something this simple, she was Syndra!  The Dark Sovereign!  And she could bring down this entire building if she wanted.  Something like a mere horse, as pleasurable as it was couldn’t even hope to stand against her.

She felt power swell within her chest, her magic was bursting out from within her, the strength that her cuffs had locked away was somehow freed.  Syndra didn’t know why she could use her magic despite the restraints, and frankly she didn’t care in the slightest, without even needing to think she sent a burst of magic at the metal cuffs and broke them almost instantly.  The handcuffs were shattered and crumbled onto the table, leaving a pile of ruined iron where her hands hand been just a moment ago.

She reveled as she saw Miss Fortunes face go from that of a smug woman in control to the same look of raw terror that everyone had when witnessing her magic’s unparalleled strength.  She pushed herself off the table with her magic, the feeling of floating above the ground once again was like taking a breath of fresh air after getting choked unconscious.  It was almost as exhilarating as the peace she had moments earlier, she could freely move again and was in complete control of herself.

Yet as she floated off of the table she felt something stirring inside of her.  She looked down and realized that the horse’s cock was still inside of her, a faint purple aura surrounded every inch of its skin.  She didn’t need more than an instant to understand what was going on and for an idea to pop into her head.  There wasn’t anything to be gained from her just blowing up the entire stables that were serving as a pathetic attempt of a “Jail Cell”.  Instead she should show Miss Fortune just how foolish it was to have even attempted to break her.

She flicked her wrist forward and spun it in a half circle, the horse was swept off its feet and spun 180 degrees to face Miss Fortune.  Syndra just locked her legs around the horse’s barrel chest and let herself move with it.  She didn’t let its cock out of her pussy for a second, the new positioning put her on top of the horse, but now she was sitting on its crotch instead of lying underneath it, and now she was facing a very shocked Miss Fortune.  “Well Miss Fortune, I think before I tear down all of your work I should show you just how pointless it was to even try and make me one of your stupid  _mares_.”

Syndra didn’t even wait for a response from Miss Fortune, instead she just started pushing herself off the horse’s chest and cock.  She bit back a moan as she realized that her pussy was more sensitive than she’d ever felt before.  She suddenly remembered that Miss Fortune said that she came just a minute ago, but she decided to not care about trivial things like that.  Afterall, it only would further prove her point that nothing would break her, that she couldn’t be shackled or trained by anyone or anything.

She dropped herself on the horse’s cock, everything was starting to feel just as good as it’d been before.  Her stomach was bulging with the horse’s cock, and yet because she was in control there was no pain or discomfort, only intoxicating pleasure of being in control.  Syndra only let herself enjoy the feeling for a moment though, she wasn’t satisfied yet.  She pushed herself off the horse’s cock and fell back onto it, she started to fuck the horse as quickly as she could.

Every time she slammed her womb down onto the horse’s fuckmeat it wasn’t painful, it was a pleasurable reminder of how she was in control of the horse’s entire cock.  The trembling of its member and leaking precum against her cervix just showed that her pussy was so good that the horse couldn’t control itself.  The heat in her chest and smell of sex was proof that she was doing all the work, that she was in total control of everything that was happening.

The horse couldn’t thrust into her, it couldn’t hold any sway over her, it held no power over her.  Every time its balls tightened and its cock expanded inside of her she knew that it was closer to cumming than she was.  She was going to ride this horse until it gave her every drop of its cum, made it fill her with its seed that would never get her pregnant.  She couldn't hold herself back, she wouldn’t hold herself back, she braced herself against the horse’s chest and bounced her hips against its cock as fast as she could.  Grinding her pussy against every inch of the horse’s cock that she could.

The effect was almost instantaneous, she felt the horse try to buck up against her even with her magic holding it in place.  The horse must be desperate to cum, it’d been fucking her for so long and hadn’t yet exploded its load inside of her.  She was impressed by its stamina, Miss Fortune had made a good attempt at breaking her but that’s all it amounted to, an attempt.

Syndra decided to let the horse out of its pleasure filled agony, she brought her hips up as high as she could and bent forward.  She looked back at the horse’s 3-inch thick dick one last time before slamming her hips down as hard and fast as she could.  She impaled herself on the massive 18-inch-long horsemeat and felt her pussy erupt into a flower of wet heat.

Instantly her stomach expanded, the horse’s cum stretching her already bulging stomach to its limits as the horse shot uncontrolled ropes of cum inside of her.  The entire length of its shaft pulsed gently each time it shot another rope of cum inside of her.  Syndra breathed heavily as her pussy was stretched one last time as the horse pumped her pussy full with the last of its cu. She smirked and moaned gently as the feeling of the hot sticky cum invaded every inch of her pussy, even her womb had been instantly flooded by the pungent, virile cum that the horse was pumping into her with each passing second.

She felt a bit of cum start to leak out of her pussy, she ground her hips against the horse’s stomach and felt its cock move inside her a bit more.  She looked down at her stomach, a bit amused that she looked 9 months pregnant with its cum.  But she wasn’t surprised about that in the slightest, she could feel just how much its semen was swimming around inside of her pussy, it was like the horse was truly trying to dominate her insides.  But if that was its goal than it’d failed spectacularly.

Syndra sat on the horse’s stomach for another minute, just enjoying the feeling of its cum sitting inside of her, she’d gotten what she was looking for.  And yet looking at Miss Fortune’s face it looked like the lesson hadn’t yet sunk in.  She lifted herself off the horse’s cock and flipped it back onto its feet, releasing it from her magic control.  No longer caring about the horse she floated over to Miss Fortune, the half-naked bounty hunter still was looking at her with a stunned look on her face.

She waited in front of her for a minute, yet she never actually acknowledged her, almost like she was stuck in time.  She got annoyed with the stupid look she had on her face so she flicked Miss Fortune’s forehead with a bit of magic added to it.  That seemed to knock the Pirate Hunter to her senses and after blinking twice finally looked at her.  Syndra didn’t let her get the first word though, “Bring another horse, the one you’re most proud of, it seems you haven’t realized that your stupid plan to break me or make me a  _mare_  was pointless.”

Miss Fortune was stunned silent again, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she’d been expecting to be blown to bits and yet here Syndra was asking for another horse!  She was at a loss for words and at a loss for how to respond.  She responded with the only thought she had, “Wait… you want  _ **ANOTHER**_ horse!?”

“That’s what I just said, are you so stupid that you can’t understand the language you speak!?”  Syndra was looking down at her like the stupidest, most insignificant worm she’d ever seen.  But Miss Fortune didn’t care, it was a better outcome than she’d ever expected from a fully freed Syndra, she spun on the heel of her foot and started walking towards the end of the stables.

On her way out of the room she looked back and yelled out one last thing to the Sovereign, “Gotcha, just stay there and I’ll bring him here, don’t move an inch.”  And Miss Fortune sincerely hoped that Syndra would listen to her.

As soon as she was out of earshot Miss Fortune started laughing and smiling, she didn’t know how it worked out this way.  She didn’t even know if this could be counted as a win, but her and Karma had gotten what they wanted and somehow were still alive.

* * *

“Okay Karma, walk me through this one more time… this is easily the oddest, most ridiculous request I’ve ever gotten.  And I’m including the time somebody asked me to not kill Gangplank.”  Miss Fortune couldn’t believe what she was hearing, it’d been absurd enough when Karma became a mare for the stables.  But now Karma was asking her to take in Syndra, The Dark Sovereign as a mare to carry out the punishment for her crimes in Ionia.

Karma tilted her head to the side with a slightly confused look on her face.  “What’s so hard to understand, Syndra was found guilty of many crimes but we can’t execute her because of her status as a champion of the League.  However, we can still punish her in a non-fatal way, and she received a life sentence of hard labor.”  She finished her sentence and looked at Miss Fortune, she was looking for any sort of understanding from the red headed woman.  But looking at her still confused look Karma realized that she still must not understand everything.

She put her head in her hands and sighed softly, this was her 3rd time explaining it all to Miss Fortune but hopefully it’d be the last.  “So, since we gave her hard labor as her sentence, and I was put in charge of carrying out that punishment of hers.  And since you seem to always be looking for more people to help take care of the horses I thought I’d offer Syndra as a mare.  Her being a mare and willingly working here as much as possible is far easier than trying to find a way to restrain her another way.  Afterall, when she has her magic she’s basically a god compared to 99% of Ionians.”

Karma paused for a moment to take a breath and collect herself, she really had thought this would’ve been a quick conversation.  But instead this was starting to cut into her stud care time.  “We both know you don’t have many reservations against forcing girls into this, and frankly if you could break Syndra like you’ve done with Kayle that’d be a major benefit to me.  It’d count as a sort of rehabilitation and would save Ionia a lot of trouble.”

Miss Fortune took a deep breath and thought it through, after a 3rd time of hearing it she was finally sure that her ears weren’t lying to her.  The idea of taking one of the most powerful mages on Runeterra and making her into a mare was rather terrifying.  It was one thing when Leblanc became a mare but from everything she knew about Syndra she was basically uncontrollable.  It felt like she was bringing a ticking timebomb into her stables and putting everyone in danger.

Karma sighed in relief, it looked like Miss Fortune finally understood her request and was giving it proper thought.  She wasn’t stupid though, no doubt that Miss Fortune wouldn’t want to bring in a source of potential danger.  Luckily, she’d brought along insurance for that, she put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the top of her fingers, “Well Miss Fortune, if it helps we already have her in Cold Iron handcuffs…”


End file.
